Dulce et Decorum est
by samptra
Summary: Badly wounded in Afghanistan Lieutenant Tony Stark had been deemed unfit for combat. His life now stretching before him a bleakly; a company he wants nothing to do with, a legacy he can barely tolerate, and a life he never wanted. Until he's given the chance to be something he never imagined; a superhero.
1. What to Do Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own, just borrowing from Marvel.

Story: Badly wounded in Afghanistan Lieutenant Tony Stark had been deemed unfit for combat. His life now stretching before him a bleakly; a company he wants nothing to do with, a legacy he can barely tolerate, and a life he never wanted. Until he's given the chance to be something he never imagined; a superhero.

Author's Note: PLEASE READ FIRST! This is an AU fic where there is no Iron Man. I have also completely altered Tony physically. This is pretty much bara, and will be Stony (of course). It's about two men similar but different separated by generations who find comfort in one another. I apologize in advance I am not super familiar with American Military structure and procedures, so have to use a little suspension of disbelief. For now enjoy!

Dulce et Decorum est

Chapter 1 – What Now?

_So this is where he died. _

_Gasping and wheezing he tore fruitlessly at his chest, already feeling that hot crimson wetness seep through his fingers. He tried to focus, every movement agony as he laboured to breath. His every inhale and exhale a battle; one he was fast loosing. _

_Wide eyed he stared upwards, wondering if he should be scared, frightened of the unknown. Instead he found his cloudy mind wondering ideally if the sky had always been so clear and blue. _

_The metal felt like it was working deeper into his flesh, biting sharply._

_It wasn't so bad really… the pain was even beginning to fade now. His lips curled in a wry smile as unseeing dark eyes began to drift closed. _

_Perhaps it wasn't so bad to die. _

-#-#-#-

"Sir!"

Director Fury paused as Agent Maria Hill caught up with him; "Yes?" he asked with a tone of a man whose time was precious.

"Sir we received an important a report from the Northern base." Nick Fury said nothing arching an irritated eyebrow, pinning Hill with a thinly veiled look of annoyance.

Hill looked fit to burst, but managed to maintain her decorum, "They found him sir."

"Found him?" he echoed face puzzled for a brief moment before his brow cleared, and morphed into something resembling shocked surprise. "They found _him_," he reiterated.

The Agent nodded; "Yes sir they did…" eagerly she turned to show him a video feed from the tablet in her hands.

It displayed a block of ice on a table surrounded by men and women in lab coats working feverishly, running machines and scanners as they all but ran one another over in excitement. As Fury watched a doctor moved out of the way allowing the viewer a good look at a very distinctive shield discernable through the ice. A star ringed in red and blue.

"Sir?" Hill drew his attention back to her. He had to all but pry his eyes from the live feed. He managed lock eyes with her, she was grinning now. A genuine giddily smile spreading her normally solemn features, "He's alive Sir."

-#-#-#-

"You wanted to see me Sir," a man in desert combats looked up from his work at the voice.

"Tony, you don't have to call me sir, " he trailed off exasperated as the big man grinned roguishly falling into parade rest before him.

"I know Rhodey but it bugs the hell out of you," Colonial James Rhodes glared at his long time friend Lieutenant Anthony Stark with irritated affection.

"I should really be calling you sir by now…if you weren't such an insubordinate ass," he grumbled tossing his pen onto the small table. Eyes fixing on the other man as he sat back on the folding chair crossing his arms.

The Lieutenant snorted tugging his helmet off; reveling dark sweat matted hair plastered to his head, "And spend the rest of my life behind a desk? No thank you."

Rhodes cocked his head amused, eyes taking in the too large figure of his friend. He had known Tony a long, long, time. Too long it felt like sometimes. They had started together in basic, before their paths had diverged, he had taken to the sky…and Tony had ended up in the Special Forces. At least he had up until a year ago.

"It's not so bad you know…being a pencil pusher," he hedged looking away from the deeply tanned face.

Tony was no dummy, as a matter of fact all those boring IQ tests he'd written in his life would claim he was a genius. However it didn't take a genius to figure out was going on here,"You where always terrible at being diplomatic, tell me what's on your mind Rhodey."

Sighing his life long friend ran a hand through close-cropped hair, "Your physical evaluations came back."

Tony stiffed spine snapping ramrod straight. A very pregnant pause filling the small canvassed space, "And?" he probed softly eyes dropping to the sand beneath his feet.

Colonial Rhodes wished he were anywhere but here, doing anything but this. He didn't want to be the one to tell his friend. Yet the words still slipped from his lips, "Unfit for combat."

The words were a knife to his already ruined chest. Tony knew it had been coming, had been expecting it sooner rather then later. Still he had hoped to doge this particular bullet a little longer. God only knew how many had grazed him in his life.

He knew it wasn't Rhodey's fault; he was just the middleman. Still the big marine really wanted to just crack him one in the face. Even if it wouldn't help a damn thing. "It was coming," he mumbled unable to help the sag of broad shoulders, tromping down the rage.

"Tony this is a good thing, you retire with full honours, a war hero," the airman tried to reason.

Tony gritted his teeth, barely restraining from yelling in rage, "And do what James? I've been in this military more years then a care to remember."

The Colonial was standing now coming around the poor excuse for a desk, "You could finally take over the company, Pepper -"

Tony cut him off with a bitter chuckle. "I can't think of a worse fate then taking over my _fathers _legacy," he spat the words, face turning into something bitter and hateful.

"Tony-" he tried but the man was already shutting down back straight he brought himself to attention.

"If that is all sir," he said formally eyes somewhere to the left of his friend's head. Rhodes knew this battle was one he couldn't win.

Sighing heavily the officer nodded, "Dismissed Lieutenant."

With a salute Tony spun on his heels heading out of the tent and into the cool desert evening. Anger simmering as he crammed his helmet back on, hunching forward out of habit making himself a smaller target.

Unseeingly he stalked across the compound waving absently when several men called out as he passed. In no mood for company he didn't stop until he reached the small tent that served as his own. The helpless rage still simmering under his skin as he angrily stripped out of his helmet and Kevlar, all but ripping off his sweat soaked under shirt.

Chest heaving with a torrent of emotions, a worn callused hand came up to press against the raised scar tissue trying to calm himself. Jaw clenching he resolutely refused to look down at the mess. That mass of webbed shiny scar tissue that had ended his military career with an abruptness that left him reeling.

Sinking to the cot he buried his head in his hands closing tired dark eyes, the anger beginning to bleed from him. As much as he hated to admit it a tiny part of him wondered if Rhodey was right. Maybe it was time to go home and face his demons, the ones he'd been running from his whole life.

Or at least since his illustrious father had stuck him in military school. An effort to heel his wayward boy, learn some discipline…become a man. Only it had backfired on the old man. Howard Stark had been madder then hell when Tony had told him he wanted to be career military. Howard had been disappointed with him his entire life, at least in the military he didn't have to see him.

Then the bastard had up and died.

Tony hadn't wanted anything to do with Stark Industries and Howard's blood legacy of producing weapons. He'd refused to touch a dime of the company's money, making good his threat; he'd gone career.

Pepper had once said it was some kind of misguided attempt at balancing his books. Tony had told Pep she thought too much.

With Tony out of the picture his fathers so called 'friend' Obadiah had been looking after the company, and Tony thought doing rather well…right up until he'd tried to have Tony killed a year ago. He felt a humorless grin stretch his lips if Obie should have done one thing…he should have damn well made sure Tony was dead.

It had been the last fucking mistake Obadiah Stain had ever made.

In the end when all the dust had settled, Miss Virginia Pepper Potts had been made CEO and Tony had returned to combat trying to outrun medical for as long as he could. Apparently he hadn't gone fast enough; and they had sent Rhodie. That was fucking dirty pool.

Sullenly he dropped his hands, running them through too long hair, and across the thick, black beard. Slowly he lay on the hard cot, staring up at the canvas ceiling. What did you do with a soldier when they weren't useful anymore?

-#-#-#-

"Coulson this is a nightmare," Fury kept his voice low, trying to remain calm.

"I know it is Sir," the Agent agreed as he studiously flipped through the files before him trying to find some sort of loophole anything to get them out of their current predicament.

"I've had the best and brightest in legal through that a hundred times, the bastards have us to rights."

Sighing Agent Phil Coulson sat back, face impassive as he watched the Director of SHIELD across the table. "What are you going to do?"

Fury rubbed his temples tiredly, "Hope they don't assign some hard assed, arrogant, by the book asshole that's going to fuck up everything we've put together." He chuckled mirthlessly, "There's not much else we can do. Technically he was never discharged, only listed as MIA. He's still under contract with the military."

Phil nodded slowly, "And the military never lets go of an asset." He commented tone dry as dust.

Fury shot him a crooked grin his good eye flinty and cold, "Can you blame them? We are talking about _the _Captain America."

-#-#-#-

The chopper dipped suddenly, startling the dark headed man awake. Blinking sleepily Tony Stark glanced out across the familiar New York skyline growing larger by the moment.

"Sorry Sir," the pilot apologized through the radio set. Tony waved it away trying to stretch his oversized frame as best he could in the cramped helicopter. Managing to twist wrong he winced at the painful pull in his chest.

Giving up then before he started to wheeze he turned back to the view. Wondering dazedly at the drastic turn his life had taken.

Not more then twenty-four hours ago he had been in Afghanistan dreading his ride home.

_Tony packed slowly, trying not to think about what it meant when his entire life fit easily into a duffle. Packed he took his time taking apart his tent and cot, turning it back into supply. Task completed he said goodbye to the men, joking and laughing as he pretended to be excited about getting out of this madness._

_After that, all that was left was to collect his walking papers. Heavy footed he'd trudged towards the makeshift office of Colonial James Rhodes. Jaw firm, face betraying nothing as he stepped into the empty place. Not sure if he was irritated with the man's absence or not. _

_Sighing tiredly he'd dropped his duffle, pulling of his hot helmet as he waited for the man return. Wondering and worrying the entire time what he was going to do with himself now. The rest of his life stretched before him a vast emptiness._

_It was the most terrifying thing he'd ever faced. _

"_Tony?" Rhodes called stepping inside._

"_Yeah here," he muttered still staring off into space preparing himself for the consolatory spiel his friend was about to give him. The one where he'd tell him it was all for the best, he was better off, and all that clichéd meaningless bullshit._

"_Good, because Lieutenant Stark you are one lucky son of a bitch." That hadn't been what he was expecting. _

_Curious he finally looked at his friend eyebrows raised in question. "I am?"_

_Excited the airman was moving to sit behind his rickety desk again leaning forward eagerly, an almost manic gleam in his eyes. "I just got off the phone with General Carson," Tony didn't know that name, but then again he and big brass never did get on._

"_Have you ever heard of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division?"_

_Tony blinked stupidly, "Nope." _

_Shrugging unconcerned Rhodes continued on without pause, "Hell of a handle I know, and they play things close to the vest there. Anyway, supposedly SHIELD as they go by, has acquired some property that belongs to the military. The they want someone in SHIELD to protect US Military interests." _

_The once Marine was trying to process, as his friend hurried excitedly on. Still he was bright guy, and as he managed to sort through the ramblings the truth began to dawn on him. "Wait let me get this straight, the higher ups are looking from someone to liaison between SHIELD and the military?" _

_The airman snapped his fingers grinning, "Bingo." _

_Tony hadn't yet connected all the dots. He crossed his arms frowning, "So what does that have to do with me?" _

_His friends grin got wider, "You just got a promotion." _

Just like that he was on the next transport state side with a bird on his shoulder. Well not quite it would take a day or two for his promotion to go through, In the meantime he was to report to SHIELD headquarters in New York ASAP for a debriefing with an Agent Coulson.

The former Navy Seal and Marine couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face. He had no fucking clue what he was walking into, but the alternative was far worse.

The helicopter touched down just as dawn was breaking over the horizon; the city that never slept shifting gears. Thanking the pilot he hopped out swinging his duffle as he bent out of the blades heading towards a man in a suit looking unperturbed by the turbulence around him.

"Agent Coulson?" he yelled over the sound of the still running machine, the man nodding briskly.

"Yes, are you the man we are waiting for? "

Grinning Tony held out a worn hand, " I hope so, Colonial Anthony Stark at your service."


	2. A Strange Meeting

Author's Note: So here we are next chapter we have going on here, I'm liking this one so far, love making Tony BAMF! Just to clarify a bit here, he was a Marine, then he was SEAL up until the accident now he'd sort of stuck in an odd sort of limbo. The whole point is just to give him some badass skills.

Chapter 2 – A Strange Meeting

"I don't believe in coincidences," Fury said flatly good eye trailing the hulking figure running the training course.

"I don't either sir," Coulson replied arms folding neatly, his body language barely concealing his displeasure.

"What do we have on this guy other then the fact he's the son of Howard Stark? One of our founding members," the Director asked the room in general.

A new voice spoke up then, "Well he's an army brat been in since he was fifteen. He trained as a Marine on Paris Island, before moving into the SEALS sometime later. Certifiable genius, his IQ is off the scales, doctorates in engineering and physics."

The women flipped through some files, lips quirking, "At least three files worth of reprimands, disciplinary charges; promoted, and demoted more times then I can count. Fairly obvious he has a serious issue with authority. This is of course up until 2001, after which there is a huge blank spot."

Fury turned to her eyebrow arching, "Blank spot?"

Coulson took up the narrative then, "Special forces, those files are beyond classified. We could have hacked, but would have caused an inter agency incident."

Grunting in displeasure, the black clad man turned back to the still running man, laughing and egging on the recruits trying to keep pace with him. "So why is he on our radar all of a sudden?"

Natasha Romanov, SHIELD Agent code name Black Widow joined the others watching the impressive athleticism of the man they where talking about. "A year ago he was captured by insurgents, the Ten Rings to be exact, in Afghanistan. Reports on his escape are sketching at best; the military isn't leaking a thing. However about three months after his escape there was an incident at Stark Industries. A lot of cover-up, Obadiah Stain went missing, and Miss Virginia Potts is now CEO."

The three were silent for a long moment contemplating the new information. "Despite all his rather significant short comings however, he is a decorated war vet, commendations, medals, there's even talk of him being awarded the Medal of Honour." Coulson conceded rather grudgingly as he rocked back on his heels.

Down on the course Colonel Stark had stopped running, chatting with the young recruits who seemed taken with the man. Fury turned the whole thing over in his mind; maybe this could work in their favor. "Has he been briefed yet?"

Coulson shook his head, "No, we took him off the chopper, changed and sent him for medical for testing."

Nodding decisive, he turned back to the window, "Sending him on a lunch break, and while you're at it…I think the Cap might like something to eat as well." Each nodded departing.

The Director of SHIELD focusing on the man once more, no he didn't believe in coincidence at all.

-#-#-#-

The punching bag swung dangerously on its chains as the blond man, grunting and sweating, relentlessly pounding it. His head ringing with the sounds of gunfire, and screams.

His men…his time…his whole world gone.

Gasping, chest heaving Steve Roger's right hook broke the chain sending the bag skidding across the floor, it's innards spilling out as it joined the growing pile of split bags. Panting he curled and uncurled bloody bandaged hands as he stared unseeingly at the graveyard of ruined bags. Wondering yet again if this was all real, or if he had died when that plane went down.

It was impossible to believe that he'd been frozen in ice for more then half a century, only to be awoke in 2012; none to gently. The man who called himself Director Fury had tried to trick him, thinking to break the news gently. Steve had seen through it instantly, and honestly the shock probably would have killed him if not for the serum that ran through his veins.

None of this however changed the staggering truth that his entire world was gone. He was a stranger in a very foreign land. No friends, no family, and no Peggy. His heart clenched, as he gripped the front of his sweat soaked t-shirt closing his eyes in pain. He hoped if this was a nightmare he woke from it soon.

"How you doing today Cap?" he recognized the voice without even looking.

"Same as the day before," he answered non-committaly as he turned slowly to face the other man.

Agent Colsoun stood a polite distance behind him, "Feel like taking a break? Getting lunch?"

Steve wanted to wince, irrationally wanting to hide. He was starving yes, but he hated going to the cafeteria. The stares, the whispers, no one here wanted to talk to him. He felt like a leper. Sighing he rubbed his head, he probably shouldn't use that word anymore…leper.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say no, but his traitorous stomach grumbled loudly at the prospect of food. "I guess," he relented, shrugging into one of the new sweaters they had given him. Pushing the sleeves up as he followed the Agent out.

Silently they navigated the halls, Steve Rogers better known as Captain America resolutely staring at his feet, in an effort to avoid the awe filled, curious, stares. Almost wishing he was once more the weak, forgettable kid from Brooklyn. Worrying a lower lip he hesitantly ducked inside the double doors.

The cafeteria was a mass of noise and confusion, as he and Phil moved to join the line to get food. Or at least Steve did, Agent Coulson excused himself with an apologetic smile phone already in hand. Resigned the man from the past moved through the line getting a tray before bracing himself for the main room.

The tables were packed with Agents, scientists, and any number of administrators. All seated in their own little circle of friends, and he an outsider. Slowly he navigated the table, trying to ignore the looks and whispers, as he tried to find a table alone.

He was about halfway across the room blue eyes panning, when a very intriguing someone caught his eye. He was new, for Steve was sure he'd remember such a distinctive individual. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen anyone larger then himself, and that man looked almost to big to belong.

He wore a pair of black workout shorts and a gray t-shirt, sweat stained like he'd just come from an intense workout. His dark chocolate coloured hair messy, and disheveled about his head. Steve couldn't get a good look at his face, but his profile was handsome, striking. His eyes focused on a small screen in front of him intently as he ate quickly from two trays in front of him.

Steve recognized that posture, arms enclosing his food protectively as he ate, as if someone would steal it at any moment. He was a military man.

Taking a breath he headed over, pausing suddenly nervous beside the table. "Excuse me, may I sit with you?" Steve watched as the man tilted his head to the side eyes never leaving the small screen.

"By all means," he mumbled gesturing before spooning more mac and cheese into his mouth.

"Thanks," Steve said softly settling across from the stranger, pretending to concentrate on his food. All the while sneaking glances at this man. Now able to see his face clearly, blue eyes noted the deep tan, his skin brown and weathered like he'd spent a lot of time in the sun. Yet around his eyes the flesh was lighter, in the shape of glasses. He sported a stylish goatee perfectly trimmed, matching his dark hair impeccably. His eyes were dark brown, intense as he focused on whatever it was he was looking at.

The unknown man's most arresting feature though was the scar cutting across his nose. A twisted, raised white line stark contrast to his dark skin. It wasn't a big scar, maybe six inches end to end, but something he would have remembered seeing before.

Steve turned back to his food as they ate in silence for a few minutes longer. Across from him the man seemed to finish whatever it was he was doing, "Sorry about that trying to get caught up on trash TV." Steve looked up finally meeting dark eyes head on.

The man across from him blinked, non-pulsed for a second before a dark brow arched. "I must have hit my head harder then I thought on the course…I'm seeing ghosts."

The blond blinked stunned for a second, but something about the man's teasing dry tone didn't set his teeth on edge. "No, not a ghost…nor a hallucination or dream," Steve said flushing slightly.

"Depends on the dream," the man returned. Now Steve knew he was blushing, huffing a small embarrassed laugh.

They fell into an awkward lull, Steve looking anywhere but at the man, already making up excuses in his head to get away. "So you the real deal?" Steve blinked, almost smiling at the man's bluntness. With so many tiptoeing around him it was refreshing. He found himself slowly relaxing as he nodded.

Exhaling the dark headed man leaned back in his chair gracing him with a wry smile, "I'll be damned I'm having lunch with Captain America…" Remembering he was still a Lieutenant for at least a couple more days he fired off a smart salute, "Sir."

Steve just about choked on his spit, it was the first salute he'd been given since he'd woke. Laughing in earnest now Tony crossed his arms, "I didn't think a grown man could blush that red."

Steve was growing more intrigued with the man by the minute there was something about him, a magnetism that drew him. A couple of Agents wandering by calling out to the dark haired man, "Hey Lieutenant Stark!" turning he grinned at them, while the pair shooting a fervent glance to Steve moving on.

Stark waved back absently while something turned over in the blonds' head, "Lieutenant Stark?" he asked recognizing the name.

"Lieutenant Anthony Stark former Navy SEAL, but if you call me Anthony I may have to kill you."

Steve was once more blushing cocking his head to the side, "Are you any relation to Howard Stark?" he asked curiously, regretting the question in an instant. The thunderous expression on Stark's face telling Steve everything he needed to know.

Frowning, Tony looked away for a moment, "My father," he said shortly before closing the topic all together. "So Cap how'd you did you end up in 2012? Last I heard you were MIA in the Arctic."

Wincing the blond shrugged, "I've been frozen in ice since 1945, I was recently discovered and unthawed. I guess the super soldier serum kept me alive in something they called status?"

Dark eyes flashed intelligently, "Stasis…interesting property of the serum but I guess with the healing regeneration…" he trailed off looking thoughtful for long moments.

"So umm…I haven't seen you around here, at SHIELD I mean," Steve said trying to redirect the topic more interested in Tony Stark.

"Just got here in the AM Cap, direct all the way from Afghanistan,"

"How come?"

Tony laughed, "You know I'd tell you but honestly I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to be doing. They've had me running the course like I'm back in basic, but that's the military for you." He gave him a playful shrug.

Steve liked this man, very much. For the first one since he woke someone was treating him like a regular person; like Steve. "What are you doing here Cap? I figure if I'd been frozen that long I'd be out seeing the world."

The blond winced, "Please call me Steve?"

A tiny smile twitched his lips, "Steve."

Sighing he poked at his food, "I don't really know as far as I can tell they're still arguing over who technically owns me."

Dark brows rose in shocked surprise, "Owens you? Pretty sure people stopped being owned about the time the North steam rolled the South."

Steve smiled a genuine grin of relief, "Thanks, I was beginning to wonder."

Tony looked thoughtful again rocking on his chair confidently, "You are something special though, Steve." His eyes were dark and fathomless, as he regarded him intently.

The warm flush that filled his chest didn't have so much to do with what he said but who said it.

"Lieutenant you're due in medical," a woman barked nearby looking deadpanned and utterly dangerous. Steve recognized her; they called her the Black Widow.

Groaning Tony stacked his two trays and picked up his tablet, "It was nice meeting you Steve. I need to get going before beautiful there snaps me in half with her thighs." Straightening he gave the women a flirtatious wink, "Not a bad way to go really…"

She didn't look the least bit amused, "Stark just go."

"Yes ma'm," he headed across the room pausing to stop and chat as people called out here and there. Steve watched him go suddenly feeling like he'd met someone important.

"Cap?" his eyes rolled towards this Natasha, "Fury would like to speak to you."

Nodding the big blond stood trying to get the silly little smile off his face, only it followed him the rest of the day.


	3. Meetings

Author's Note: Well I really debated on whether or not to continue with this story as I seem to be ruffling more then a few feathers with it. But after talking to my beta and discussing it I'm going to go ahead and finish this one.

In doing so all I ask is to keep an open mind, be wary of all the tags and warnings and above all at the end of the day it is a work of fiction. Also I do sincerely apologize for grammar and spelling I'm awful and as soon as my beta gets to it I shall replace with the corrected version. For now read unbeta'd version at own peril.

So without further ado the next installment, and many thanks to ravingbeauty as well as those readers and supporters who have been so helpful and supportive.

Chapter 3 – Meetings

"You're a big bastard," an amused voice called out to the panting figure.

Tony Stark ignored the jab as he bent double wheezing in what he would call a very old man like way. Though he'd die before he'd admit it. "Oh really mysterious voice in the ceiling? You get off on watching me from the rafters all day? Size kink?"

There was a pause as an unknown figure dropping from the vents landing nimbly before him. Straightening with a wince the sweat soaked Colonel arched a curious brow, these people around SHIELD were strange birds to say the least.

"You knew I was up there?" the man demanded, straightening to his full 5'10. Tony eyeing him astutely; short sandy hair, clear gray eyes, and deadly wiry.

Slowly he smiled, before chuckling, deciding there and then he liked the man, "Dude you've been following all me day."

The blond dressed in black grunted, "Must be loosing my touch."

Tony gulped water noisily before replying, "Did you have any to begin with?"

Grinning widely the SHIELD Agent retorted, "I like you."

Dark eyes panned him flatly, "You're not my type."

They laughed then, the man from above sticking out his hand, "Clint Barton, they call me Hawkeye."

The still sweaty brunette reciprocated, "Soon to be Colonel Tony Stark, and no cool nickname." The pair shook then, beginning a friendship that was to be tested in the coming months.

"Like your tat," Clint said as they released hands, eyes moving to his bared shoulder.

Tony glanced down at the artwork fondly, "Rather partial to it myself."

The shorter man pointed his shoulder, a spectacular black and white half sleeve depicting St. George slaying the dragon. "Patron Saint of soldiers right?"

Tony nodded a smile twitching his lips; he had stripped to his tank when they had him running on the treadmill. "You know your stuff. Is that a bow?"

Excited he snapped it out, "Yeah it is, you shoot?"

Tony ran a hand through sweat matted hair shrugging, "Guns mostly but I think I could hold my own on a bow."

The man in black's grin turned downright evil, "Oh it is on."

The pair spent the rest of the afternoon on the range yelling obscenities at one another as Tony tried not to embarrass himself to badly. Clint would later concede that while he was nowhere near his level, the big man was rather good. But he'd take that to his grave.

By the time they finished Tony was starving, he stank, and the muscles in his shoulders ached. He wasn't sure what he wanted more food or shower. Unfortunately his decision was made for him when scary Natasha tracked him down, "Stark your people are here."

He arched a brow, "My people?"

Her lip curled ever so slightly, "Military."

He barely resisted laughing at her outright, "I feel like that was discrimination…though I'm not sure how." He shot a grin to Clint who returned it. "Ok I'll be ready in ten, better shower."

They escorted him to his small room, waiting patiently as he hurried to get ready. Forgoing the dress uniform he pulled on his combats deciding against his Kevlar and tact vest, this was after all supposed to be friendly meeting. Snorting he rolled his eyes, joining the other two in the hall.

Clint gave him a wolf whistle, Tony snapped off a salute and Natasha pretended to ignore them both.

They trio headed towards the main conference room, the archer and the red head leaving him at the door. Clint promising they'd train again soon. Nodding, he squared his shoulders then, heading in. A scan around the obscenely large table filled with so much brass had his teeth hurting. Every single one of them looking like they could spit nails, he tried not to wince, so much from a friendly little meet and greet.

"Ahhh Colonel Stark," a harried looking aid hurried to his side, guiding him to an empty seat at the far end of the table. Settling him beside a very familiar blonde. Captain Steve Rogers was wearing his dress uniform circa 1940's. Tony admired the figure he cut out of the corner of his eye. At least this snooze fest had some eye candy.

Blue eyes glanced at him nervously, Tony offering him a comforting grin before turning back to the impending blood bath. On one side the stoic representatives from the armed forces; on the other SHIELD's finest including Director Fury, Agent Colsoun, and another he didn't know. Which left he and Steve the odd men out between the two at the end of the table.

"Director Fury as per our agreement, we are assigning Colonel Stark as our liaison officer. He will report directly to us." The one with the most stars started off, right out of the gate. It took all the training Tony had to remain impassive.

"Now look General, we agree to recognize that Captain Rogers is still under commission for the US Military, but he was found, and resurrected by SHIELD."

Tony Stark was quite sure this was some sort of hallucination he was having. There was no way he was listening to two agencies have a pissing match over who 'owned' the rights to Captain America. It was absolutely ludicrous.

"It doesn't matter that you found him Director, it's a matter of -" the dark haired man tuned out again, eyes shifting to look at Ca- Steve. Not missing the slow slump of broad shoulders, or the slight twist of his lips in a grimace. He looked like he wished the ground would swallow him whole.

Something rose in his chest then, Tony wasn't going to sit and listen to this, and no way he was going subject Steve to it either. Making a decision he slowly he began lengthen his breaths, making his chest labour harder. Within a few breaths he was audibly wheezing and gasping, the rattling in his chest sickening.

Steve immediately turned to him worriedly, as did the others at the table. "S-sorry…" he choked out leaning forward a big hand resting against the ruined chest.

"So dry…" he wheezed as several of the generals gave him pitying looks. Apparently news of his misfortune had spread.

"Go ahead and step out son, we can brief you later," managing a pathetic look he nodded as he stood. Staggering very obviously into Steve. Still holding the front of his shirt he felt the pull of pain across the scar tissue.

Hurrying to stand by his side Steve steadied him as he walked him slowly to the door, "I'll see him out Sir," he said softly. Fury waving him off as they departed.

Outside a worried Steve slowly guided them down the hall, "Tony you ok? I'll get you to medical," he insisted moving them along. The big man keeping up the charade until they had rounded the corner and where out of sight.

Confirming they hadn't been followed Tony abruptly stopped, straightening he breathed normally absently rubbing the raised tissue, looking into the face a shocked Steve Rogers.

"But you…" he trailed off turning to look back the way he came before rounding on Tony again. He was about to ask what was going on; when he realized with a start that for the first time since the serum he had found someone taller then himself.

Steve stood roughly six two, but Tony had him beat by a good three inches. Not only that he was wide too he had thought him a big man when he'd been sitting at lunch but up close, in uniform…Steve wondered wildly for a moment if he too had been subjected to super soldier serum.

A blush burned up his neck.

"Yeah sorry, I just didn't want to sit there and listen to them argue over who had rights 'own; you." Tony pulled his cap off scratching his head looking ruefully.

Steve found himself sighing gratefully, "Thanks."

A big arm wrapped around his shoulders then and the blond was hauled against what had to be a brick wall. "Great lets go then," Tony said jovially.

Steve allowed himself to be pulled along, feeling sort of fluttery and giddy. "Where are we going?"

Tony didn't let go, "Out, it's a beautiful New York night…why not enjoy? I haven't been stateside in a year."

The man from the past listened in a sort of half daze, feeling completely blindsided by the charm, and magnetism of Tony Stark.

Steve Rogers found himself following captivated.

-#-#-#-

"Sir," Colsoun leaned in close to the Director of SHIELD speaking in low tones as across the table they argued amongst themselves. "It would appear Stark and Rogers have left SHIELD. Should I send Barton and Romanov after them?"

Fury shook his head slowly, "No, lets just let this ride."

"Sir?"

"I'm playing a hunch, time to roll the dice Coulson." The suited man arched a brow but said nothing more as he turned his attention back to the men in uniform.

-#-#-#-

"Oh God these…these Steve are better then sex," Tony said loudly as ate the small powdered donuts. Steve blushed, but grinned all the same as he ate from his own bag. "Know what I missed most Cap? The foods all the amazing food, MRE's are the worst…"

Steve unconsciously lengthened his stride then, he actually had to hurry to keep up with the chatty man. Tony's long legged strides carrying him easy through the crowds while the sheer size of him parted the crowds like the red sea. Steve found he didn't mind a bit, for once he wasn't the center of attention.

They crossed the street heading for Central Park, Tony still talking about food. It was no wonder the blond man thought; secretly amused at the amount the brunette had eaten. He was on his second bag of the small doughnuts. Following the five hotdogs he'd ate from the vendor outside SHIELD.

Tony was finally slowing his brisk pace, so they could walk side by side down the walkway. Steve finally managing to get a word in as he finished off his sugary treat, "So I heard them call you Colonel in there thought you were a Lieutenant?"

Chuckling he licked powdered sugar off thick fingers as he tossed the paper bag in the trash. "Sorry, yeah the promotion is relatively new I haven't actually got my papers yet."

"Congratulations on your promotion, Sir," Steve paused to give him a salute.

Tony looked utterly horrified, "Holy fuck Captain America does not salute me!" he looked quickly around to see if anyone noticed.

"Sorry?"

Tony shook his head, "Damn straight knock it off, and no 'sir' either I work for a living. Besides I think my new job is to be your bitch."

Steve wasn't sure what to make of that; "It sounded more like you were being assigned to be my babysitter."

The dark haired man half-grinned, "I'll let you in on a little secret I have along history of being rather insubordinate." He held up his hands in a placating gesture, "I know tough to believe, but true nevertheless."

They rounded the corner then, Tony jamming his hands in his pockets, as night crept across the city. It was a long moment before he spoke again, "Look, I don't really care what they say on the paperwork, but Captain Steve Rogers I think I would like to be your friend."

A warmth flooded the blond man's chest, and if his breath hitched a little he took no notice of it. "I would like that too," he breathed feeling for the first time since he woke from the ice that perhaps this new time wasn't all that bad.


	4. Best Day Ever

Author's Note: THANKS YOU REVIEWERS! Huge thank you for all the spectacular support it really motivated me to get going and finish the rough copy. I really do appreciate all the support and kindness everyone had bee so generous to give. I shall do my best to get these up faster!

Also unbeta'd for the moment, will get the beta version up when the my beta gets to it! Once more thanks again and hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4- Best Day Ever

Colonel Tony Stark was in a foul mood.

Although things hadn't stared off that way. The previous day had been…mind blowing to say the least. It wasn't everyday you met a legendary superhero, and the man you worshipped as a child. It had taken every ounce of his training not to sequel like a fan girl and ask for an autograph. And he was none to sure he had completely gotten over the urge either.

Captain America hadn't been anything like he'd thought he would be. He'd half expected the man to be arrogant as all hell, cocky, and deservedly so. Only he wasn't loud, brash, and an asshole like Tony. Steve had been quite, reserved, and looking more then a little lost and desolate. It pulled at Tony; making something rise in his chest he hadn't felt in a long, long time…protectiveness.

It was new, strange, and he'd spent most of the night wrestling with himself over these new feelings. His experience when it came to relationships and emotions was limited mostly to one-night stands and flings. The ladies loved a man in uniform…and so did some men. He wasn't all that fussy when it came to a warm, welcoming body in bed.

Only there was something different about this. Steve Rogers was not someone you loved and left. It was all very confusing.

His frustrations had only increased when he'd finally got around to meeting with the brass in the early morning. The whole business had been tedious and more then a little insulting. His new position, as liaison, was a glorified spy job. They wanted him to keep an eye on SHIELD from the inside. Captain America was a cover.

Of course he was to watch over what they considered to be an asset, but the majority of the job was watching every move Fury made. Of course Tony had had some choice words that nearly cost him his brand new promotion. Not that he really gave a flying fuck about what they thought of him…but he did want to stay with Steve.

After that little bit of sunshine, Fury and Colsoun were waiting for him. Tony was actually more worried about Coulson then Fury the man scared the hell out of him; and that was saying something. Steely eyes had pinned him as he'd signed the stack of documents they had waiting, in triplicate. By the end of it Tony was sure he'd signed away his soul to SHIELD; joke was on them though he'd already lost his long ago.

When all was said and done he was annoyed, and more then a little pissed off. To top it off he'd been stomping around the facility for almost a half hour in search of the gym; utterly lost. Refusing to ask for directions.

"Hey Frankenstein what you looking for?"

Growling Tony glanced upwards, "You always wander around in vents and along pipes?"

The blond man eyed him amused, "Sort of my trademark."

Dark eyes rolled, "Whatever Link, can you point me in the direction of the gym?"

The archer's grin grew at the reference, cocking his head, "Why?"

"I want to beat the hell out of something. You want to volunteer?"

"Only if your sleep, and with a stick." Clint hopped down then leading the way. Tony following easily, memorizing the layout as they went.

It was still mid morning, and the gym was still relatively quite as they entered the too bright clean place. "Nice," Tony muttered glancing around the space, spotting a familiar figure giving a punching bag some serious hell. He paused watching the big blond, eyes drawn to muscled arms working as fists connected again and again. His white t-shirt soaked through as gray sweats pulled tight across muscular thighs.

Tony could watch him all day. Frowning furiously at the thought he wanted to face palm, those were not the best thoughts to be having.

The bag was swinging dangerously on its tether now, as with one final blow it snapped the chain soaring across the room as it spilled its contents across the floor. Tony blinked raising an impressed brow.

"Yeah he does that. Been going through almost twenty bags a week since he woke," his blond companion commented. A slow smile slid across the Colonel's face, Clint glanced side long at the large man recoiling. "That is creepy as fuck man," laughing Tony flipped off the small man heading for Captain America.

"Hey!" he called approaching, watching as a sweat matted blond head turned to him slowly. Blue eyes seemed distant and unfocused. Tony Stark frowned, he knew that look…good Christ he knew that look. It was the look of a man whose demons were winning.

"Tony?" he asked giving his head a shake finally focusing.

"Yeah, how about hitting something that can hit back?" The brunette offered wanting to laugh as Steve blinked uncomprehending.

Not bothering to wait for an answer Tony was shedding his uniform over shirt, tossing it on a nearby bench his cap following before he was untying his boots. As Steve finally managing to catch up to what was happening.

"Wait, you mean you want too…" Steve trailed off eyes winding, panning muscular arms that strained against the material of his issued t-shirt.

"Yeah I want to fight Captain America," Tony said grinning as he hopped foot-to-foot, bare feet finding traction on the mats.

"No Tony I can't," worried Steve unconsciously backed away crossing his arms over his chest worriedly.

Tony paused cocking his head to the side amused, "Steve I'm six foot five, 250 pound ex-Navy SEAL." The Captain still looked a little hesitant but Tony was sure he saw a spark of something in his eyes. He shifted restless, Tony went for the jugular; "You may have some crazy super serum but I have age and cunning on my side."

That perfect handsome face split into a wide grin, "Oh really?"

Uncrossing thick arms, he joined Tony on the mat. "Yes really, come on Capsicle lets see what you got." Tony jabbed dancing around, waiting until Steve threw a halfhearted punch. Dodging the right hook easily he stepped in landing a solid one-two combination that sent Captain America to his ass.

There was a stunned silence from the man on the floor as he looked up in shocked surprise. Across the gym Tony vaguely heard Clint give a whoop of laughter. Grinning cockily, the dark headed man reached down offering Steve a hand up. "You going to take this seriously now?"

In one swift movement Steve gripped his arm knocking his feet out from under him. Tony grunted stopping himself with a sort of flip, slid maneuver that was more luck then anything.

But it didn't really matter; the fight was on.

Tony had always had a reckless streak a mile wide, and as Pepper so lovingly put it, the self-preservation of a snail. Still as he went toe to toe with the legendary soldier, he figured he could regret it later; because this had to be the coolest thing he'd done.

The two large men traded blow for blow, neither taking nor giving an inch. Steve eventually breaking the stalemate landed a lucky punch to his abused chest downing the other man. Panting the blond looked down at him smug for about three seconds until Tony swept his legs sent him to the ground as well.

They lay panting and heavy on the mat, a sweaty mess as they tried to catch their breath. Slowly Tony turned sideways grinning widely at the other man, "Good?"

Steve returned the grin, "Good."

Chuckling Tony moved slowly already beginning to feel the welts and bruises rising on his face, and torso. No doubt he'd be sporting some serious wounds before the end of the day.

Totally worth it.

Managing to get to his knees, he stood unsteadily somewhat mollified to see Steve already sporting a black eye, and a dark mark along his jaw. Still facing one another on the mat they heard the slow applause from the far side of the room. Curious Steve looked first flushing embarrassed.

Tony following his gaze gave the black clad women and Clint a salute. "Thank you adoring public," he called.

Clint yelled back, "That was awesome!"

Shaking his head the dark haired man turned to his blond companion, "So shower and lunch?"

-#-#-#-

"I don't like him," Phil Colsoun stated glaring flatly at the Director.

Fury gave him an amused look, "Why don't you like him?"

The Agent didn't really have a good answer, "He's probably spying for the military."

Nick gave a laugh, "That's a given, it's a game their playing…only thing is I think they bet on the wrong horse."

Phil sighed, "Sir?"

Chuckling Fury turned in his chair watching the replay of the impromptu sparring match once more. It was a rather awe inspiring sight. Not many men could go head to head with Captain America. "Where do we have Stark billeted?"

Hiding his annoyance the Agent answered placidly, "Level 8."

"Put him next to Cap."

"Sir?" this time he was unable to hide his dismay, the last place he wanted to put the big, flirtatious…dangerous man was closer to the American Hero.

"Let's see what happens before we pass judgment on the man shall we?"

Sighing heavily the Agent turned to leave, "Yes Sir, is there anything else?"

Director Fury waved him off, "No, thank you Agent Coulson."

As soon as the door closed, the Director of SHIELD turned back to his work. Tapping a newer file on the screen before adding it to a project that he had officially been scrapped. The file contained several documents, including a video he'd only recently been able to acquirer from a contact within the military.

Hitting the play button he watched as the screen flickered to life. The video quality was poor, grainy, and hard to discern but within the frame was a now familiar figure, standing protectively before two wounded soldier. The man featured was shirtless, massive chest bound by darkly stained gauze as he held an unseen foe at bay.

His single good eye slid from the video to the classified file in the other screen focusing on two words "Iron Man," he mumbled a slow smile spreading across his face.

-#-#-#-

Steve had always been self-conscious. Came from spending the majority of his life, a ninety-pound asthmatic. And even with the success of the serum and his new bigger body, he hadn't quite been able to shake the bashfulness.

During the war there had been no time or place to be reticent about his body. Out of necessity he had on more then on occasion, had to bathe with the men. It hadn't meant that he wasn't embarrassed though.

Now almost seventy years later watching Colonial Tony Stark strip without a care in the world, he was feeling that hot embarrassment all over again

Tony unconcerned was asking strings of questions, moving from one thought to the next before Steve could get an answer in. Not that he thought he'd been able to get out a coherent sentence out anyway. Not when the man was reveling acres of hard, toned muscle…without an ounce of fat on him.

Tony had the body Steve had always dreamed of before the serum. And now here he was for the first time since the change feeling small, self-conscious and completely inadequate.

"So what are you up too this afternoon? I've had enough of all this paperwork and meetings. I think we should tour the city." Tony hadn't really been paying attention the other man as he'd stripped down. Now nude save his dog tags he wrapped a towel around his waist turning to face Steve. The super soldier staring at him in wide-eyed shock still fully clothed.

Tony frowned, "Hey, Earth to Cap come in Cap," he waved a hand in front of blue eyes watching as they blinked finally focusing on him. Grimacing Tony self-consciously crossed his arms across his ruined chest a futile effort to hide the webbing of twisted lines. Most finally beginning to fade to a stark white, while the deeper ones still held a pinkish newness.

Silence settled between them thick and heavy Tony finally the one to break it with a sigh. "The tats or scars?" he asked blandly, deciding the face the topic it head on. Steve started at him blankly; Tony smiled a little some of his worry leaving him. "Are you staring at my scars or my tattoos?"

Shocked a fair head shook almost violently, "No! I was looking at your body…" A dark brow arched as a sly grin curled his lips. Steve flushed red, "No I mean, I just…I mean…" Tony couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with the red flush staining his cheeks.

Blue eyes dropped to the floor in embarrassment. "My body eh?" chuckling Tony shrugged; he'd never been self-conscious a day in his life, until the cave that is.

"Sorry," Steve whispered, sounding utterly mortified.

"No problem, you're not bad yourself," He teased with a wink before moving towards the showers. "You coming?"

Steve hurriedly stripped; his embarrassment really couldn't get any worse now. Naked he hurried to catch up wrapping his towel around his middle as he joined Tony in the tiled room.

The showers themselves were no more then little stalls that came up to waist height. Tony already under the warm spray scrubbed at close-cropped brown hair. Blue eyes once more drifting to the broad figure, as Steve found himself once more fascinated by the man. He had been telling Tony the truth earlier, he hadn't noticed the scars, or the tattoos adoring the man at first. His interests had been purely in his physical stature. Now though with that broad back turned towards him he couldn't help but pick out the twisted white lines, shiny burns, and puckered wounds that could only have been bullet holes.

And amongst those lines and wounds he could see words in script adoring his middle back. He'd seen the large black and white art on his shoulder as well as the script on the man's chest above his heart. He recalled some of his commandos had had tattoos, but mostly he associated them with sailors. Well Tony had said he was Navy something.

Hesitating only a moment more he tossed aside the towel stepping into the stall beside the man, turning on the water.

"So want to head into the city after? Lunch?" Tony said briskly soaping up.

Steve wiping water from his eyes, smiled, "Yeah sounds good."

They were silent a little longer, "So you're a Navy boy then?" Steve teased.

Tony gasped feigning outrage, "I was a Navy SEAL, very different breed my friend. It's a relatively new branch, came about in the 70's. Elite forces." He said simply ducking his head under the water again to rinse off. "Before that, way back, I was a Marine."

Steve nodded brightening up, "I knew some Marine's during the war. Some very brave men."

Tony gave him a half grin, "Oh ra!"


	5. Inevitability

Author's Note: Sorry! I was on vacation this weekend, and also just started an intensive French course…bah becoming bilingual blows. Anyway I'm hoping to be able to get this going more. I tend to spend most of my summer reading rather then writing so try to get it up!

Thanks again for all the wonderful support!

Chapter 5 – Inevitability

It was the best day he could remember having in a long time.

Tony Stark was…a relief. Steve felt like he could finally breath with him around. He didn't ask him every five minutes if he was ok and how he felt. Didn't pry and press. There was no pressure, no push, and the man from the past was grateful for that.

Of course Tony could talk a mile a minute about nothing, but he would also listen intently. His ongoing conversations intelligent and insightful as he showed him what this new time had to offer.

Following Colonel Stark's assignment to SHIELD Steve found himself spending his days with the man. Be it training or just going out. Of course much of their tours of the city involved food, but Steve was ok with that. Tony was constantly hungry, and with his enhanced metabolism so was he. But they also went to movies, museums, and even the odd play. Much to Tony's chagrin, but Steve enjoyed them greatly.

As the days passed Steve grew slowly comfortable with his new life. Becoming used to Tony's big personality, his larger then life way. Of him barging into his room at all hours wanting to show him something, or do something together.

Before Tony, Steve realized he'd only existed in this time, with Tony…he was beginning to live.

By the end of their first week together Steve found himself opening up about his past. What he'd had and what he'd lost. The words hard sometimes to find, but his big companion never pushed or provoked content to silently wait for Steve to sort through his thoughts and feelings.

Yet he had learned that for all his talking, Tony rarely talked about himself personally. He talked about everything and anything only not when it came to himself. Today Steve was determined to change that.

The blond steeled himself as they walked laps around Central Park, pizza slices in hand. Hesitant were to start, he allowed the comfortable silence between them to stand as they paused to finish lunch tossing away their garbage.

Blue eyes glanced at Tony, the man as usual in uniform, while Steve still somewhere in limbo when it came to his active status wore civvies. Or his 'Old man' cloths as Tony had told him in no uncertain terms. Steve took it all in stride.

Taking a breath Steve finally managed to ask the question that had been at the forefront in his mind. "Tony?" he began waiting as dark eyes glanced at him. "I um…wanted to ask you, about…about why you…" he trailed off suddenly at a loss.

However Tony seemed to understand, "Why, when my name is Stark, am I not a stiff in an over priced suit?" Nodding eagerly Steve waited while Tony seemed to gather his thoughts.

"Howard shipped me off to military school at fifteen," Tony said finally and Steve felt his breath hitch; Howard was a topic he had learned to not touch. "He said I needed to learn some discipline, be self-sufficient. So cut me off, and said it was for my own good."

The big man in uniform clasped his hands behind his back unconsciously falling into parade rest, "He had wanted me to follow in his footsteps eventually. Take over the company, be every inch the business man he was."

A self-deprecating smile pulled his face humorlessly; "I thought I was being so smart when I told him I wanted to be career military. Would serve him right, I didn't need him…or the company."

He wasn't looking at Steve anymore his eyes distant, unfocused, "Then they died…and he left me the company anyway." Tony heaved a sigh, finally meeting wide blue eyes, and for the first time Steve saw something he 'd never seen before on Tony's face; uncertainty. He looked hesitant, worried, and perhaps even a little scared to be admitting what he was.

Clearing his throat Tony tried to push away the sudden lump of venerability that seemed to have lodged in his throat. But now those carefully constructed emotional wall had cracked and he found the words spilling out.

"You know he always looked for you. Spent most of his life searching under the ice," his tone was bitter, angry. "All he ever wanted was for me to be like you," he confessed softly. "Only I was always a disappointment."

Steve's heart was breaking. The Howard had known had been a bright-eyed youth, full of life and certainty, his empire stretching out before him full of promise. Steve wondered what had happened to make him such a terrible father.

Following the rather surprising outburst, hey fell into silence again each lost in thought. Steve happy Tony had confided in him, sharing something so personal. No matter how much it had hurt to hear.

Tony wondered what the hell had possessed him to share that. He was an intensely private person, always had been when it came to his personal life. Not even Pep knew why he so adamantly refused to have anything to do with the company. Yet here he was offering up his inner most secrets to the handsome, blond soldier from the past.

Something had passed between them, indefinable and tentative. Although neither of them really understood what it was at that moment.

A ringing cell had Steve giving his companion a helpless apologetic look before he was answering hesitantly. "Rogers," he said briskly, listening intently before nodding.

Tony bit back a chuckle; Steve was still rather confused when it came to cell phones. "Right away Sir," the blond confirmed hanging up.

"Coulson?" Tony ventured already turning back towards SHIELD.

"Yes, he needs me back."

"He just doesn't like you being alone with me…" the big soldier grumbled.

Steve nudged him with a wide shoulder biting back a smile, "He's a good man."

Laughing Tony shook his head; "I'll believe it when I see it."

-#-#-#-

It didn't take them long to get back to the HQ.

Just as they reached the doors Tony's phone went. "No rest for the wicked," he mused, wincing when he recognized the number. "This could take a while, I'll see you later Cap. Better not keep Agent waiting." Nodding Steve took off with a wave while Tony answered the call with no small amount of trepidation.

"Pepper my love," he began as sweetly as possible.

"Get in the car Tony…" she said flatly. Dark eyes scanned the bustling street spotting the sleek black Cadillac.

"Are you kidnapping me?" He asked taking a step towards the waiting vehicle.

"Hmmm…tempting but no, because then I'd have to pay to get you back. So shut up and get in the car." She hung up and Tony followed suit, ambling over as she opened the door.

Slowly he slid in with the most charming grin he could muster, "Miss Potts."

She cast him an unimpressed look, "Happy take us to SI please," she called.

Tony frowned a cold knot forming in his belly, "This is an abduction."

Sighing Pepper Potts brushed long strawberry blond locks over her shoulder, "Well if you'd answer my summons I would have to stoop so low. You've been back a whole week and I haven't heard a peep from you. I didn't even know you were home until James called me." Her tone a mixture of angered exasperation.

She had him there, guiltily the big man looked down at his hands, "I'm sorry Pepper been sort of busy with my new assignment."

She arched a brow, "Was that assignment, the blond bombshell walking in with you?"

Clearing his throat nosily he looked away, "Perhaps."

Amused Stark Industries CEO studied the man who owned what had once been one of the most profitable weapons company in the world. Up until Tony had shut down the weapons manufacturing sector and stocks had taken a nosedive. Still he was worth billions of dollars, even with the obscene amount he donated to charities every year.

"So what's this about Pep?" He finally asked as they pulled up before Stark Industries New York offices. Yet he didn't make a move to exit, just stared at the building with a carefully blank look on his face.

Pepper could almost see him shut down, dark eyes shuttering as his big form went ridged. Her heart softened, "Come on I'll show you." Sending him an encouraging smile she stepped out of the car smoothing her skirt.

Tony followed very reluctantly, unconsciously hunching his six five frame as he glanced around self-consciously. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been here as he peered around at those bustling around. Pepper strode ahead like she owned the place; which Tony guessed she technically did.

"Welcome back Miss Potts," a serious looking security guard called nodding to her formally. All the while eyeing Tony like he was a wild animal.

"Thank you Dennis, Mr. Stark and I are headed to sub-level 8. We are not to be disturbed." Effortlessly she put the man in his place, and Tony had to bite back the grin as he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, eyes wide in shock.

Before he could say anything more they had moved into the elevator, Tony waiting until the doors closed, "Subtle."

Pepper sighed swiping her access card, "It's good for them to get used to seeing you, knowing who you are."

Tony froze as the doors dinging open to a darkened hallway, "Used to seeing me?" he asked, a cold trickle of fear ran down his spine.

Pepper shot him an apologetic look, "That's why I brought you here." Stepping off the elevator she walked down the long dark corridor the click of her heels echoing hollowly as the lights snapped on.

Everything in Tony told him to run, to get the hell out while he still could. Yet his body betrayed him as he followed the beautiful women, booted feet thumping heavily behind her. Pepper saying nothing more as she reached a darkened glass door.

Pressing her hand to the security pad Tony involuntary held his breath as it slid open. The room thrown into sharp relief as the lights came up and a smooth familiar voice echoed around the quite space, "Welcome home sir."

Tony blinked, warmth spreading through him, "JARVIS."

"At your service," there was more noise in the lab then a familiar whir and click as his bots rolled forward.

"DUM-E,…Butterfingers…" he turned to Pepper, pinning her with a skeptical glare, "What's going on Pep?"

Virginia Potts walked further into the room, past state of the art equipment booting to life. Holo screens, computers…Tony all but drooling. When he'd been home recuperating and settling scores, he'd found himself in the lab. Feeling that familiar creative rush, the adrenaline high that came with making something out of nothing.

"Look Tony…I'm not going to lie to you. Stark Industries took a bad hit when we stopped the weapons manufacturing." The dark haired man could feel himself beginning to anger, his chest throbbing painfully; sure he could feel the jagged metal biting deeper into his skin. Shrapnel from the Stark made Jericho Missile that had almost killed.

Pepper able to sense his agitation held up a placating hand continued on, "Which I agree with completely, but Tony…we need _something." _She said gesturing around the too neat, and tidy room.

Righteous anger leaving him he started at her blankly, "Something?" he asked mirroring her gesture.

"Yes! When you where home last time those designs and prototypes you made? You remember the phones, tablets, hard wearing computers?" Tony nodded, he did remember. Unable to do much else he'd spent hours giving life to the designs and ideas that boiled around in his restless mind. The results had been a large quantity of improvised, cutting edge communications technology.

"They were perfect Tony, Starkphones outstripped Apple with your new designs it gave stocks a boost." She looked at him then sad, but resolute. "Tony I know how much you hate the company…but we have a chance to do good things. We're making leaps in bounds on medical frontiers, more efficient appliances, and tech. Its all good…but we need something great."

She paused, stepping closer, always feeling dwarfed by such a large man. Grasping bigs hands she searched shuttered dark brown eyes, briefly glimpsing the swirl of conflicting emotion in their depths. "I know it's a lot to ask of you, but Tony really there is no one else." She watched as those eyes closed in pain and he bowed his head gripping her hands a little tighter.

Tony could almost feel the walls closing in on him; he'd been running form this for so long. Goddamn Howard was probably spinning in his grave. With a terrible sense of finality he sighed heavily he opened his eyes again, offering Pepper a small, hesitant smile.

"I can't promise anything," he mumbled, "And I still have a job too do…"

Pepper Potts wanted to scream in happiness. She tried to bite back the thousand-watt smile threatening to spill over. Tony saw it nevertheless.

"I still don't want anything to do with the board, or running this mess. I want freedom to work and do as I please…"

Nodding eagerly she hugged him tightly, "Thank you Tony." Slowly he returned the embrace eyes sweeping the lab with a reluctant acceptance.

The inevitability of his future, and the ghosts of the past colliding, as Anthony Stark finally stopped running.


	6. Suit Up

Author's Note: First and foremost sorry about the wait, but awesome news I have finished the rough draft for this one! So now it will be a matter of getting it up and on. I haven't quite settled on the ending yet, so that maybe changed but for sure we are in for the long haul here. Time for a little fluff, after all this is a romance, enjoy!

Chapter 6 – Suit Up

Steve Rogers sat on his SHIELD issue bunk wide-awake despite the early hour. He should be sleeping, even though his serum enhanced body didn't require much rest. He hated sleeping any more, the nightmares too vivid and real. Encompassing everything from the war to this blindingly fast new world he had awoke in.

Sighing he turned his attention back to the half finished picture in his lap, the charcoal lines sharp and crisp as a figure began to take shape. It was a familiar one, someone he'd found plaguing his thoughts and drawings more and more often lately. Steve had never really believed in muses before but Tony inspired something in him.

A soft knock followed by a hesitant "Steve?" broke through his musings. The blond automatically felt a smile tug at his lips, as his heart stuttered a little in his chest.

"Come," he called, watching as the door creaked open and a dark head peaked around the corner.

"Hey, you decent?" Tony teased eyebrows wagging suggestively.

Steve chuckled, "Yes Tony I'm decent."

The big man entered the small space, with a disappointed sigh, "Shame."

Steve rolled his eyes Tony was an incorrigible flirt.

He hadn't seen the dark headed man since he'd got that phone call and disappeared. Steve had been a little hurt that he hadn't returned, as for the first time since he'd met the man he'd had to eat alone. Once more feeling those weighing, judging glances of the others.

"You missed dinner," he offered casually, trying not to be accusatory. He saw Tony wince anyway.

"I know, and therefore I come baring gifts." He held up a greasy looking paper bag, "Cheeseburger?"

Steve felt himself smiling as he swung his legs to sit up on the edge of his bunk. Tony tugging over the lone metal chair in the room to sit across from him, as they shared the bounty.

The Colonel could feel the intense blue gaze on him, wondering. He felt bad about missing dinner with Steve. He hadn't realized how much time had lapsed as he'd messed around in the lab. Damn Pepper, she had played him like a fiddle.

"So where did you go?" Steve asked casually, Tony tried to bite back a smile. He knew Steve had formed an attachment with him, and if he was being honest with himself he had formed one with him.

"Stark Industries," he answered swallowing a mouthful of fast food. Steve cocked a head to the side curiously, before eyes widened understanding lighting his eyes.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with that?" he asked tentatively. He knew this was sort of a dangerous topic but with Tony's confession earlier he thought perhaps he'd made some progress.

"Nope, didn't want anything to do with it…still don't. But Pep needs some help," he fished out another burger before he pulled something out of his pocket. "Speaking of which here, no more old man SHIELD phone for you. You maybe ninety-four but you look twenty something and they do not carry around old phones like that dinosaur they gave you."

Steve accepted the sleek looking device turning it on in his hands; it was emblazed with his shield on the back.

"It'll take a pounding I promise. Easier user interface, and you press this button on the side and ask whatever you want." Steve was giving him a wide-eyed stare. "And I personally guarantee all repairs," Tony teased with a wink.

Looking from the device to the dark haired man and back his jaw worked, "But how?"

Tony halfway through his second burger gave him a shrug and a grin, "I built it."

Shock and surprise warred on that handsome face, "You built it?"

Tony waved a dismissive hand, "Mechanical engineer, genius, whatever you want to call it." Laughing at the stunned look, "Didn't think I was just another jarhead did you?"

"No! No nothing like that, but I just…I mean…" Steve looked helpless, and more then a little embarrassed. Tony suddenly felt bad for teasing him. It wasn't like his past was secret or anything like that. It just wasn't his favorite topic; but Steve was different.

"I'm what they label a prodigy, and not the most modest of people about it. In my defense I was young, stupid, rich, and far to smart for my own good." Steve was leaning forward on his knees eye wide and interested, "Despite my career I do still find the odd moment to tinker around."

He chuckled hollowly, "Chip off the old block I guess."

Running a tired hand through his hair, he eyed Steve carefully, "I'm sure you know Howard was a weapons manufacture."

Steve nodded, speaking slowly, "Yes, during the war he was the most advanced…except for maybe Hydra. It bothered him to no end."

Amused Tony tossed away the empty wrapper in the trash pulling out another burger, "I'll bet…he worked on the Manhattan Project too." At Steve's blank look Tony waved his hand, "Nuclear warheads be thankful you missed the Cold War. Anyways Stark Industries has always been a weapons manufacturer…_the_ weapons manufacturer. Until last year at least."

"What happened last year?" Steve asked innocently.

Tony's hand automatically went to his chest, "That's maybe a story for another day." He rubbed the raised line unconsciously, "Anyway SI is out of the arms race, but stocks took a nose dive so the CEO asked me to come up with something new."

Steve hummed his understanding, "So what are you going to do?"

Laughing then Tony sat back in the uncomfortable chair, "I have no damn clue…no pressure though right?"

Steve returned his smile chuckling, "Right."

"So what are you still doing up?" Tony asked, glancing at the clock.

Steve shrugged, "I don't sleep much anymore, no need with the serum." A dark brow arched, he didn't buy that one, but then again…who was he to judge.

A sudden knock and formal, "Captain Rogers sir," was the only warning they had before the door was opened and an impeccable looking Agent Coulson was silhouetted against the hallway. Tony watched cool eyes take a sweep of the room in a glance, before giving Tony a look that should have had him busting into flames.

"Agent Coulson?" Steve asked coming off the bed face closing off; suddenly all Captain America.

"Sir we need your help," Phil said formally, Tony looked between them trying to hide his amusement. "Debrief five minutes in the conference room; suit up."

With that he was gone and Tony turned to Steve aching a brow, "Suit up?" he asked.

The other nodded, blue eyes hardening, "Yeah I'm being called in."

Tony felt the familiar rush of anticipation, "Right." He was moving then running next door to his room. With a sped born of long practiced motions he was in full combat gear in minutes. Helmet in hand he stepped into the hall, checking to make sure he was fully buckled in, waiting for Steve.

Focused glanced up as the door opened his jaw almost unhinging when he saw the red, white, and blue figure stepping out; it was every fan boys wet dream, "Ready?" Cap asked slinging that iconic shield on his back Tony could do no more then nod as he followed him towards the conference room.

-#-#-#-

"You know I was staring to miss Afghanistan…the sand, the sun…people trying to shoot me," Tony's voice was cheerfully sarcastic over the communications system in his ear. Steve said nothing but his lips twitched as the bullets pinged off his shield. Slowly he peaked out of his hiding place behind the rocky out cropping sizing up their current situation.

"People shot at you Stark? I'm shocked," that was Clint hiding somewhere above them as he sniped off the oncoming soldiers. At least that's what Steve assumed they were, they looked like soldiers if dressed a little bizarrely.

"I hope your bow string snaps Katniss," Tony grunted.

Steve couldn't resist that one, "Katniss?" He could vaguely see Tony farther down reload and swing over the rocks unloading an entire magazine on the oncoming enemy.

"Hunger Games," he panted dropping back down to reload.

"You watched that?" Clint got several more of the black clad men falling with cries, clutching arrows in their throats.

"Not yet, read the books though."

Steve figured he should put a stop to this they needed to focus. "Hawkeye, Stark, we need to get this done. Hawk keep an eye out cover us, Stark follow me."

"Aye, Aye," Tony returned as he slammed a magazine home, "On your six."

Steve counted down from three before running, Tony hot on his tail.

-#-#-#-

"Sir I have feed," Coulson announced as he rounded the corner waving a tablet. Fury looked up from his files eyebrows raised in curiosity as he waved him in.

"How they looking?" he asked, curious when the Agent designed not to reply. But tapped the screen turning it so the director could watch.

A single good eye focused on the grainy footage with well-concealed interest. Barely managing to hide his smile as he watched the big figure in desert combats stand back to back with Captain America. They moved well together falling in like they had run a hundred missions before.

Nick Fury was almost gleeful.

He glanced up at the carefully neutral face of his right hand man, amusement creeping into his visible eye, "You don't like him do you Coulson?"

The other man brushed imaginary lint off his suit. "Who sir?" Sometimes Fury thought Phil Coulson was the most anal man he'd ever met.

"Stark," he replied shortly, his expression saying he knew the other was deliberately being obtuse.

"He's fine Sir," the Agent returned very grudgingly.

"What is it you have against he man? He's a war hero, spent a good portion of his life in the service of our country…and he's got the Cap's back."

Coulson sighed looking a little petulant, "I know…I just…" he mumbled trailing off.

Fury sighed, "Spit it out Phil."

"I just think he'd a corrupting influence," he clarified, and Fury blinked several times before he started to laugh.

Agent Coulson would swear he wasn't blushing.

-#-#-#-

Steve shifted nervously, trying not to think about the rumble and dip of the plane beneath him.

The mission had been a success, very successful by his estimation. It was the first time he'd been in the field with Tony and Clint; hell it had been his first time in the field since he'd woke.

And while it hadn't been a major mission, relatively small compared to some of his larger campaigns.

Yet it somehow felt like more.

Like the start of something big…only he couldn't put his finger on why.

The plane shuddered and he found himself clutching the metal sides as he tried to keep his breathing steady. It was the first time he'd been back on a plane since…he blocked the thought before it could take hold, chastising himself for thinking about it.

The ride over here he'd been focused on the mission going over the parameters again and again, but now with the adrenaline bleeding from him all he had left to focus on was the memories.

"Ok Cap?" a voice rumbled close by as Tony dropped beside him, looking tried, dirty, and Steve thought rather handsome in his worn combats. Colonel Stark had shown himself to be more then competent in a fight, cool headed…someone Steve would have at his back any day of the week.

Realizing he'd been staring Steve offered him a rather sickly smile, "Yeah, fine." Tony raised a dark disbelieving brow at him as he rooted through his pockets finishing out a bar Steve recognized as 'a power bar'. He accepted one as Tony passed it over before he pulled out one for himself.

"Clint says it'll be a while before we're home," Tony commented taking a bite of his bar.

Steve nodded nibbling at his own, eyes closing as they hit turbulence and his stomach dropped. "You're not ok," Tony said flatly, watching as big blue eyes opened, head shaking slowly.

"Air sick?" Tony asked sympathetically, the super soldier shook his head again.

"First time since the ice…" he managed before seeing understanding dawning.

Dark eyes blinked, "Christ I never thought…" he said seconds before a big hand reached out taking Steve's.

Surprised the blond looked down at their joined hands, somewhat amazed his palm was being dwarfed. A warm solid weight settling against him offering quiet comfort. Automatically he felt Steve himself leaning back against Tony, beginning to relax marginally.

So many people had come to rely on him, since the serum he'd been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders…it was nice to have someone look after him for a change. Hesitantly he moved marginally closer, feeling the subtle shift of the big man as he ate his snack.

Feeling irrationally safer now with Tony so close, he closed his eyes thinking to just rest them briefly.

He'd thought he had only just closed his eyes, but when he'd opened them again he was laying down, head pillowed against something hard and warm, while a rough and comforting hand brushed through his hair. Blinking he took a moment to recall the rumbling under him was the plane.

Shifting slightly the comforting hand stopped as he rolled to look up. Glad when he saw he was in Tony's lap. The big man propped up against the side of the jet a paperback book cradled in one large hand.

"Hey sleepy head," he teased.

Steve yawned, "How long was I out?"

Tony hummed checking his watch, "Three hours or so."

The blond blinked sleepily, "We still a ways out?"

Nodding Tony offered him a comforting smile, "Yeah get some more shut eye."

Steve grunted in agreement, "What are you reading?" he murmured eyes heavy.

Chuckling Tony set a hand in blond hair again, "_Her Officer and Gentleman." _

Steve cracked an eye at that, "What?" Tony showed him the cover, featuring a shirtless muscle bound man astride a black steed. In his arms a buxom looking woman.

Steve found the coroner of his lips turning up in humor, "Tony is that a ladies book?"

A dark brow lifted as he too smiled easily, "A trashy romance, absolutely." Tony Stark didn't show an ounce of embarrassment at his choice in reading material. "My guilty pleasure," he confided, "They're easy to read, formulaic, and there's always a happy ending."

Steve offered him a genuine smile, "I like that." He said eyes once more drifting closed feeling strangely warmed, and comforted knowing this side of the man.

Tony felt the big man relax into his once more, snoring softly. Dark chocolate eyes looking softly at the shock of blond hair that lay in his lap. Feeling something tight in his ruined chest, pulling at him.

That protective feeling, coupled by something new…something warm. Sighing he pushed it away for now, he could pick apart the odd jumble of emotion later right now he simply enjoyed the press of the other to him.


	7. Dreams and Nightmares

Author's Note: Well I'm still here I promise. So much fluff in this one, and I do so love tattooed up Tony. I love these two in this one; glad I didn't give up on them. Apologies in advanced for grammar and spelling, my beta will get to it as soon as possible. For now enjoy!

Chapter 7 – Dreams and Nightmares

It took Steve all of a month to figure out he was in trouble.

Even with his days filled with training, meetings, seemingly endless paperwork, and missions; it had done nothing to prevent the inevitable.

No matter what he was doing, or where he went Tony was there with him; and the odd time he wasn't Steve was thinking about him constantly. Worrying when Tony went to SI to do some work. Was he eating? Sleeping properly when he'd be back.

It scared him how big a part of his life Tony had become. The too loud, too big man had come to mean everything to him. He wanted to be near him all the time, be close to him…touch him.

And since that first mission, he'd come to need that physical contact. Steve had grown used to it, expect it…even come to crave it. A hand on the shoulder, a gentle brush of fingers, a nudge, or simply leaning together; tired and worn from another fight. More recently when they trained, Steve let Tony pin him a little longer then necessary or he would hold the bigger man down a little longer then needed.

Still it took Steve Rogers sometime to come to terms with what he was feeling. Swinging between want and worry, wrestling with his inner turmoil. He wasn't naïve, he knew some men preferred the company of other men. Even though in his time it had been illegal, and not something polite society discussed, but it hadn't stopped people.

The war had been long and lonely for some…himself included truthfully. He couldn't begrudge the men from finding solace where they could. Though he hadn't really thought of himself in those terms, he'd loved Bucky yes, but as a friend. He'd thought he'd loved Peggy but nothing had ever come of it, their time cut short.

Steve had never really worried about relationships, spending the majority of his life as someone no one wanted then the rest of it at war…and asleep under the ice.

All that said his own attraction to a man had been rather worrisome, until he'd learned that in this time 'don't ask don't tell' had been repealed. Gay rights was hot topic in politics, especially equal marriage. Sure the hate was still there, but hate was something he'd handled his whole life, and if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a bully.

So he'd listened, learned, and finally come to terms that he was interested in Tony Stark. His big worry now then was whether or not Tony, a career military man, would be receptive to being with him. How would he even begin to try?

Sighing heavily he stared mournfully up at the ceiling in his tiny SHIELD issue room. Eyes slowly growing heavier as he wondered how to tell Colonel Antony Stark he'd fallen in love with him.

-#-#-#-

He frowned dark brows knitting together a he waited, ear pressed to the door.

Nothing.

Sighing sadly Tony shrugged ruefully, Steve must already been asleep. Disappointed he moved to his own room stripping down to his underwear as he dug out a container of Chinese he'd brought.

Usually Steve was still up when he got back from the lab…but Steve sleeping was probably a good thing, he worried about the blond more often then not. And if he was being completely honest his worry was far more then just friendly.

Tony had never done relationships, never had an interest in them. He'd seen far to many men in the service dumped or divorced by those waiting at home. Significant others unable to take the worry and endless wait without word for months on end. Those who did stay made widows more often then he cared to remember.

No it had never been for him. One-night stands, a good roll in the hay, that was more his speed. Which according to Rhodes, Pepper, and the endless trashy romance he read, was because he hadn't found 'the one' yet.

It seemed sort of silly and sappy to him, real life wasn't like that. No white knights riding in to save the day; that didn't happen in real life. At least it had seemed far-fetched until he'd met Steve Rogers.

The big blue-eyed blond made him want to be the hero, to save the day. "Great Stark…the first time your interested in a relationship and it's with a man…from the 40's."

Stripped to his skivvies Tony fussed around his room running grease-stained fingers through his hair, trying to kick his mind into a different gear. Pepper was still waiting on him to come up with something spectacular, especially with the new highly anticipated Stark tower nearing completion.

Tony glowered at his empty cartoon of Chinese before fishing out another one, not really bothered he was sitting on his small bed in his underwear eating take-out.

Despite his best efforts however his never ceaseless mind turned back to the blond again, unable to help wondering if he stood any sort of chance at all. Not that his own attraction bothered him at all, he'd never really been one for convention.

Unfortunately he'd seen the dark side of 'don't ask don't tell', the backlash in units when a man was outted. Tony had on more then one occasion put a stop to a gay witch-hunt, and he never tolerated that kind of behavior in the men under his command.

His lips twisted bitterly, one of the finest men he'd known had been gay, had served together in the SEAL's. It had been a heart breaking privilege, to present his husband, a firefighter, his tags and folded flag.

As for himself…well when you were his size people rarely bothered you. Not that he gave a flying fuck what any had ever thought of him. Things had changed, the world was different, DADT was repealed…and all that was fine and dandy but it didn't matter a bit unless Steve was amiable to the idea.

"Yeah right," he snorted staring blindly at his bare feet.

Finishing up his night snack Tony picked up his tablet laying back on the bed as he tapped away. First he needed to invent something Earth moving for Pep… then make Captain America fall for him.

Piece of cake.

-#-#-#-

He woke suddenly, immediately aware and tense.

Something wasn't right.

He waited heart speeding erratically in his chest as he listened, ears straining in the silence of the night. Trying to steady his breath he waited as the seconds dragged, the only sounds his own heart in his ears. Slowly Tony began to wonder if it'd just been his own imagination when it came again.

A whimpering cry in the dark.

Instantly he was up out of bed and running. His heart in his throat; that pained cry was coming from Steve's room.

Tony didn't knock, all but tearing the door off in his haste to get inside. Spotting the big figure thrashing on the bed immediately, Steve calling out plaintively. Tony was there at his side in an instant.

"Steve?" he tried gently reaching for him.

"NO!" the super soldier hollered, arching taught off the mattress. Tony made a split decision.

Grabbing thrashing arms he began to talk slowly, soothingly, "Steve its Tony, come on buddy wake up." Dark eyes panned the twisted features, pain filled and scared. Steve wasn't coming too.

Whimpering and moaning the thrashing blond choked on a sob, "Please no…please don't…"

Tony tried one more time, "Steve!" he gripped muscular shoulder giving him a hard shake. The blond stiffened in his arms gasping as Tony swiped at the bedside lamp. Light spilled into the room, illuminating a pale terrified looking Steve staring at Tony in incomprehension.

"Steve you with me, talk to me," Tony pleaded smoothing a big hand through sweat matted blond hair.

Blue eyes where dilated almost black as Steve stared unseeingly at the brunette holding his shoulders. Big chest heaving as he tried to get a hold of himself, "Hey now, come on Steve." Tony rubbed at tense shoulders, but the shuddering breaths were getting worse as Steve heaved and grasped on the verge of a full-blown panic attack.

Tony realized it too, moving quickly he swung onto the small bed behind the shuddering man manhandling the big form between his legs. He pulled the warm sweat slicked back against his ruined chest.

"Steve I need you to breath with me now," he rumbled bring his big hands to settle across the other's laboring chest. Tony held him close.

"Come on Steve, in…out…breath with me," Tony encouraged concentrated on his own breath, trying to ignore his own painful rattling wheeze.

"Breath beautiful breath," he encouraged whispering nonsensical things to the man in his arms. Keeping up a steady stream of conversation, as slowly but surely Steve's breathing began to ease, returning to normal.

Feeling then tension seep from the man in his arms Tony began to relax as well. Rough callused hands slowly beginning to move across smooth flawless skin, as he unconsciously caressing hard planes of muscle.

The silence lingered on for long moments, the pair bathed in the dim light from the small lamp. Shadows and dark playing across hard angles and planes.

"Tony?" the weak voice whispered from in the circle of his arms.

"Right here," he mumbled pretending he wasn't smelling blond hair. Barely restraining himself from pressing a kiss to a sweaty temple.

Another shudder traveled through Steve, "I was dreaming about the ice," he said in a bare whisper. Tony held him tighter,

"You dream off it often?" he asked just as quietly feeling a nod against his shoulder.

"I don't want to go back in the ice Tony," he pleaded curling tighter into the warm embrace.

"I promise you won't go back into the ice," Tony vowed finally giving into the temptation pressing soft lips to the sweet smelling hair. Dark eyes closing in peace as they lay together on the narrow bed, neither willing, nor wanting to move.

Comfortable in the closeness Tony beginning doze the warm weight against him nice…

Steve was talking then softly, saying something. Tony pulled himself from the doze managing to catch the tail end. "…it mean?"

Blinking he tightened his arms, "Sorry come again?"

Steve gave a breathy chuckle. "I was asking about your tattoos. The words on your chest, above your heart, what do they mean?"

Yawning Tony shifted settling Steve a little closer, "Semper Fidelis? It's Latin, means 'always faithful'. It's the motto for the Marine Core, usually just say Semper Fi."

The blond was turning to look at him then, eyes alight with curiosity. Tony wanted to growl at the loss of contact. "What about the words on your back?" Steve asked moving to turn to face him, but maintained his position between the big man's outstretched legs.

Idly Tony scratched the twisted white lines across his chest, hearing his tags clink as he caught them, "Which ones?"

Steve gave him an eager smile then, "All of them."

Tony chuckled in amusement; he knew a distraction when he saw one, but he was more then willing to humor him. It wasn't top secret, "Well the one on my shoulder, 'The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday,' is the motto of the Navy SEAL's. The one in my middle back is more Latin but somewhat more obscure; dulce et Decorum est pro patria mori."

Steve brightened up, "I know that one."

Tony gave him a half smile, "Figured you might."

Steve blushed faintly running a hand through matted hair, "It is sweet and right to die for ones country."

Tony shrugged, "A little old school I know, but I went through an existential phase…plus all the other kids were doing it."

Steve finally offered him a sadly sweet, genuine smile, "I know St. George slaying the dragon too," he tapped his own big arm and Tony looked down at his half sleeve. That one was his favorite. The black and white lines crisp and clear; as of yet unblemished by scars.

"Right again Sunshine," he returned the tentative smile.

Steve was beginning to feel better.

His nightmares had been awful the last little while, and he was unsure if it was because he was back in the field or just because his brain had finally unthawed all the way. Still he was embarrassed that Tony had seen him like that, terrified and weak.

Truthfully he'd been expecting the endless questions, the demand to know what lay in his mind, and the platitudes that followed. It was all he'd received from those who told him he needed to talk about it.

Sitting back on his haunches he studied the man before him Tony sprawled lazily against the wall, nude save for his underwear. All hard, bronzed muscle, long lines and planes. Masculine and strong; even the twisted lines of scar tissue and old wounds were intriguing.

Steve wanted to curl in his arms and stay there forever. Instead he looked away blush heating his cheeks, "You're not going to ask?" he mumbled the shame winning over his arousal for the moment.

"Ask what?" Tony returned softly.

"About my nightmares," he said haltingly studiously staring at the rumpled sheets. The dark haired man hesitated, and slowly blue eyes locked with brown.

"I could ask, you could lie to me…or not answer, but honestly I don't need to ask because I know." Tony leaned forward bringing his face within inches of Steve's; face serious, sad, but far to knowing.

"I've been in the military more then half my life, in combat for damn near a decade…I know what comes in the night to a soldier." He reached out gently taking big hands in his own, "If you want to talk I'll listen, any time any place…but if you just want to be…then we can do that too."

Steve suddenly wanted to cry, spill out everything…including his new confusing feelings. Only he was so incredibly tired at the moment he just couldn't find the words. Instead he closed then distance between them resting his head against the other man's closing his eyes with a weak chuckle.

"I would tell you everything, I just don't have the energy," he mumbled.

Tony chuckled rubbing his thumb over the hands he still held humming in understanding. When suddenly Steve's words stuck a cord in his mind.

He froze, "Wait, say that again…"

Frowning the blond pulled back slightly, cocked his head to the side. "I would tell you but I just don't have the energy?" he repeated. Tony started at him unmoving, unblinking for a long moment.

"Tony?" he asked.

"You're fucking brilliant!" Tony breathed.

Quickly he was rolling off the bed hurrying to the door. Almost out when he did an abrupt about face, striding back to the startled man on the bed. Grinning like a lunatic he kissed Steve square on the mouth.

Shocked the blond could do no more then stare in stunned wonderment, "Where are you going?" the man from the past finally managed to get out.

"Have to get to the lab now, don't wait up….Chinese in my room if you want."

Tony was already out the door and headed down the hallway before Steve hollered, "What about your pants?"

"Fuck pants!"

Steve couldn't resist the giddy chuckle that bubbled up as he bit his lip. Swearing he could still feel the warmth of Tony's lips pressed to his.


	8. All We Are

Author's Note: So here it is the new chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers and supporters who keep me going. You guys rock and I'll see if I can get more done soon! Thank you all, and apologies as it is not yet beta'd read at your own peril.

Chapter 8 – All We Are

He tore the lab apart looking for it.

Steve's words had kicked started something in his head, reminding him of a little project he'd been working on while he'd been in Malibu convulsing. A whim of a thing really, something born while his mind was fuzzed with painkillers and his chest ached horrendously.

If Pepper had packed up everything then it should be here. Grunting he shoved a box aside, digging out another; almost through that one before he finally spotted the bright blue glow beneath a tangle of junk. Triumphant he pulled it out, laughing half manically to himself.

Intelligent dark eyes studied the device in his hand keenly, a miniature arc reactor.

The original designer had been Howard as a way of placating the green movement of the 60's. However, all said and done it had never really been something feasible fiscally or practically applicable. So the prototype had sat all this time as more of a 'what might have been' powering the factory in on the West Coast.

This new, improved one however, was very much practical.

Created mainly out of spite, Tony had done it as means of one upping Howard; taking something he'd done and making it better, operable. In the end it had been a hollow victory. His success bitter, and tainted by the memories and nightmares of a cave in Afghanistan.

So he'd tossed it aside all but forgotten about until Steve had unintentionally reminded him.

Contemplatively he sat rolling across the floor studying the small glow that held all the answers. "JARVIS my man lets call this bad boy up," he said speaking aloud to the AI. The proper voice confirmed and the arc dissected before him floating on screen.

"Now let's set it up, expand, and run on a larger scale."

"How large sir?"

Tony Stark grinned widely, "Large enough to run Stark Tower."

-#-#-#-

Steve barely saw Tony in the week following the kiss.

He knew the brilliant man was working on something big, and he really didn't want to be a bother to him, but that kiss…he was haunted by the quick enthusiastic kiss that had left his head and heart in tangles.

He went through the days in a sort of fuzzy daze. Swinging between wanting to call Tony, to see him; then chastising himself for being so needy.

By the end of the week, Clint and Natasha had departed on separate assignments, leaving him alone once more. Steve feeling isolated again as he sat on the edge of his bed staring at the phone in his hand; willing it to ring.

"He'd busy Rogers…" he chastised sighing sadly as he set the phone aside. Trying not to think on it to much he picked up his latest sketch; Tony as he'd last seen him, reclined and at ease on his bed smiling at him.

-#-#-#-

"Tony…I…I mean…what the hell is it?" Pepper Potts asked staring in disbelief at the mass of glowing, metal and wires.

An exuberant Tony Stark strode towards her a manic gleam in his eye, welding goggles atop his disheveled hair. "Pep it's what's going to put SI back on the map," his grin was almost crazy.

The CEO of Stark Industries sighed, "Explain yourself Tony."

Excitedly he threw an arm around her thin shoulders, "Tony," she huffed.

"No Pep listen, this is it. That big _something _you needed. It's energy Pepper, it's energy!"

The women squirmed under the heavy arm, "Tony -"

"Stay with me on this Pep, it's the old arc reactor technology; except better. It's clean, sustainable energy, this is where we need to be."

"Tony!" She tried, but the man was already warming up.

"This will run your new tower, allow SI to go off the grid. A beacon in the ni-"

"TONY!" she bellowed, finally managing to pull away from the friendly embrace. Startled the big man stepped back, eyeing the women in heels warily.

She looked at him solemnly for a minute before speaking, "You stink," she said flatly.

A dark head cocked to the side shocked, before he lifted a sweaty, grease-stained arm sniffing cautiously; his nose wrinkling, "Yup I do."

Her lips twisted the smallest of degrees before she turned back to the large mechanical mess, "But this…Tony this is brilliant."

He gave an elaborate bow, "I know…genius after all."

Snorting the women shook her head, "Shouldn't be so modest."

Laughing Tony leaned a hip against his cluttered workbench, "You think it'll fly with the board?" Pepper Potts turned her thousand-watt smile on him, telling him everything he needed to know.

Excited he walked her through the basics on the holograms, triumphantly handing her the key to getting them back on top.

Amused Virginia Potts watched the eccentric man. Tony was sweaty, filthy, his clothing stained and torn. His appearance confirming what security had told her; he'd spent the week here.

Shaking her head Pepper bit back a sigh; the man never did a single thing in his life in half measures. He'd thrown himself into service, he threw himself into designing and engineering; but she thought it was perhaps time he threw himself into something else. Or rather someone else.

"Happy says you've been here all week," she said casually.

Tony designed not answering right away, fussing with something on his baby. "Hmmm what? Yeah I guess," he replied absently picking up a wrench.

"So you haven't seen Captain Rogers much lately then?"

The big, dark haired man froze turning towards her guiltily, "No." She hummed arching a knowing auburn brow. Tony cleared his throat dark eyes skipping away from her, "I really like him Pep."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Have you told him?"

The reluctant owner of SI looked utterly scandalized, "No, I couldn't I mean…" he closed his eyes rubbing tiredly at his face. Smearing more dirt and grime.

"What do all your romance books tell you to do?" She teased, trying to not to laugh at the bewildered looking man.

"They say a lot of things…about a lot of stuff," he hedged. Bright blue eyes crinkled in amusement, by times she found the man eccentricities baffling and hilarious.

"Mostly how ridiculous restrictive Victorian England was," he mused. "Oh and real mean wear plaids."

Pepper had no idea how to respond to that, "Tony…shower, nap, and ask him out on a date. It's easy." Nodding satisfied she had solved his problem she turned heels clicking rhythmically towards the door.

"Oh and if I were you maybe, take him an apology gift," with that last little bit of advice she was gone.

Tony all but glaring at the door; damn the women for being right. He'd been shamefully neglecting his duties of late. Not that SHIELD seemed too worried about his whereabouts. Fury he couldn't get a bead on half the time and Coulson…well Coulson thought he was the devil incarnate. Anytime he was away from Steve the Agent was happy.

"Well should take some good advice while I have it," he mumbled. "JARVIS save it all, and lock it down until we're ready to install."

"Very good Sir."

Satisfied he headed slowly towards the door, pondering what he could possibly get to apologize to Steve. Pepper had set him up with all the cards and accounts as owner of the company. Truthfully though the amount of money he had access too actually made him light headed.

And he still had yet to touch it. Pure stubbornness on his part really, he didn't really need all that much money. He could buy Steve whatever the hell he wanted but he got the feeling the man wouldn't be impressed with a fancy watch or cologne.

His only other idea was food, but he bought food all the time. "What the hell do I do?" he murmured aloud.

"If I may sir?" JARVIS smooth tone interrupted his thoughts.

"May what J?"

"Offer a solution to your problem with Captain Rogers."

"Oh yeah? By all means fire away."

"If Sir were to look in the storage area, there are boxes belonging to Project Rebirth, as well as the personal effects of one Steven G Rogers, Captain."

Dark eyes blinked in shock, "Really? How the hell did all that…" he trailed off, realizing Pep must have really moved everything here. No point kicking a gift horse in the mouth, "Brilliant J."

Hurrying out of the lab then he headed a level lower, entering the high security storage.

Eager until he got a good look at the sheer size of the place, glutted with a seemingly endless supply of information.

"Like looking for a needle in a stack of needles," he moaned.

"Last row Sir, bottom shelf, left hand side."

"You're a Prince JARVIS," he called following the directive. Easily locating several boxes marked for the Project. As well as a rusted metal footlocker with a faded name stenciled on the side; Capt. Steven G. Rogers. Eagerly he opened it, curious to see what was inside.

Excited hands finished out papers, and spools of old films, he'd have to see if he could find something to play those later. Next was a faded blue costume that had his jaw dropping, "From his USO shows, oh my god…" he breathed a jolt of pure lust coursing through him.

Biting his lip he dug out several programs from the shows, a propaganda poster, and an extra set of combats. Towards the bottom he located a leather bound sketchbook bearing familiar initials. Curious he peaked inside catching his breath at the war torn scene that greeted his eyes.

Steve was a wonderful artist; Tony knew the man sketch frequently. He also knew it was an outlet…just as Tony working on something with his hands was an outlet.

Suddenly feeling he was intruding on something intensely private, he closed the book without looking further. Peaking back in the box he spotted two more something's lying on the bottom.

The first was a small picture of Steve in uniform. Eyes wide he pulled out his wallet carefully tucking the picture inside. Trying hard not to read too much into the action. Task completed he put it away again before gathering the last of the papers inside. The sheaf of yellowing papers that had seen better days, but the typeface was still legible.

Curious he scanned the document, noting the old SI logo before reading on. "Is this…" he trailed off mumbling eyes widening too impossible sizes when he realized what it contained.

Slowly, trembling callused hands smoothed the fragile paper as his shocked mind tried to come to terms with what he was seeing. He sat for long moments staring unseeingly at the words before him, absently worrying his split lip.

Long moments later Tony came to a decision. Repacking the footlocker he kept only the sketchbook, and papers. Standing he strode out of the storage room, setting out on a course of action.

After all he held Captain America's freedom in his hands.


	9. Weight of the World

Author's Note: Next chapter! I'm trying to get this up I promise, thanks so much for all those who have been so supportive and enjoy this story. I'm setting this up to sort of start crossing over with the movie. Clearly it's going to be different, but I'm going to flip it on its head.

Chapter 9 – Weight of the World

By the time he'd reached SHIELD Tony Stark was having second thoughts.

Mind heavy he headed for his room, feeling guilty as hell. Entering the tiny space he set the leather bound book down on the desk before running filthy agitated hands through his hair.

"No Tony you have too," he reasoned, before nodding resolutely. "It's the right thing to do," he muttered.

Decision made he stripped heading for the en suite shower, elbows and shoulders bumping around in the too small space. Cursing as he hit his arm off the door for the umpteenth time. SHIELD had not built this with a man his size in mind.

Grumbling he was halfway through scrubbing the grime off his arms when his resolution began to waver once more. Variables and information rearranging in his head as a new terrible thought entered his mind.

If he turned over the document to SHIELD he would have no more reason to be the military liaison…no reason to stay with Steve. He paused hands stilling, soap running rivulets across the scarred planes of his body.

That thought was unacceptable.

Sighing he stuck his head under the spray vigorously rubbing as if it could somehow get his mind to stop churning. Just as he was chastising himself for having such selfish thoughts a new idea flashed across his brilliant mind.

He could stay.

Startled he straightened cracking his skull off the showerhead. "Shit!" he cursed stumbling back into the too close wall. Rubbing his head he glared at the still running shower, mumbling as he turned it off.

Navigating the confined space he toweled off pondering the new idea that had taken root. He could leave the military. Hell they wanted rid of him anyway, it was only by some bizarre fluke he ended up here in the first place. And if he was out, he could stay here…with Steve.

Worrying a chapped lip he wrapped the towel around his waist before straightening best he could, catching his reflection in the mirror. The grotesque twisted lines a glaring all to poignant reminder of not only why the military didn't want him…but why SHIELD wouldn't want him either. Running an absent hand across the raw tissue he turned away unable to bear looking it any more.

Dejected he returned to his room collapsing onto the tiny bed, it was a no win situation. Sighing sadly he rubbed tired eyes glancing at the papers again.

"It's the right thing to do," he mumbled finally firmly settling on his course of action. Sighing he slowly dressed in a clean uniform glancing at the time, 0500 Steve would be up now.

"No time like the present," Tony grunted as he steeled himself heading next door, papers in hand. Taking a deep breath he rapped smartly at the door.

"Just a moment," came the muffled call, as a shirtless, sleep tousled Steve answering a bare moment later.

"Tony?" he asked blinking blue eyes awake as he realized who was standing at the door. "What can I do for you?" he asked yawning.

The big brunette promptly lost his train of thought as dark eyes panned the muscular planes of his body. Steve was utter perfection. It didn't matter how many times he saw that flawless nude skin it never stopped being incredible.

"I umm…" he stuttered realizing Steve was waiting for an answer. "Can I come in?" he asked trying to gather himself. Nodding the blond moved out the way as Tony entered.

"Haven't seen you around lately," the man for the past said idly, trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

"I know, sorry Steve been really busy," he stepped closer invading Steve's space. "I had a big ah ha moment, had to strike while the engine was hot."

Steve cocked his head crossing muscular arms, "It's the expression 'while the irons hot'?"

Shrugging Tony grinned roguishly, "Tomato, potatoes…anyway you were the genius who gave me the idea in the first place."

Surprised blues blinked, "Really?"

"Yup, energy Steve."

The blond looked rather pleased, with himself giving Tony a beautiful smile, "I'm going to pretend like I understand that."

Laughing dark eyes gave him a wink, "That's what I always do."

They where inches apart now, and suddenly all Tony could think about was that too quick kiss.

Steve sure Tony could hear his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

The tension was cloying and thick, Tony leaned marginally forward ready to close that last few inches when the door was suddenly burst inwards.

"Cap sir we ha-" Agent Hill trailed off suspicious eyes darted between the red faced Captain America, and he glaring eyes of Stark.

"Yes Agent Hill," the blond managed giving her his attention.

Hill's expression never changed, "You have a mission sir." Both men unconsciously snapped to attention, "Debrief in five gentlemen."

She was gone then and Tony gave Steve a longing look crinkling the paper unconsciously tucking it away, "To be continued," he promised.

-#-#-#-

Things were bad.

About as bad as it could possibly get.

The tesseract was in the hands of a deranged demi-God, and one of his best Agents had been compromised.

Oh and the entire world was being threatened with inhalation.

To say Director Nick Fury was in an impossible situation would be putting it mildly. He panned the destruction around him, pushing down his personal feelings.

Now, if there was ever a time, he needed a miracle…

"What do we do sir?" Coulson's voice was as calm as ever but Fury could feel the undercurrent of worry from the man.

Turning his good eye to the horizon he watched dawn peaking over the distant mountains. "It's an impossible situation Phil," he said softly his decision settling on his shoulders firmly.

"Sir?" Coulson queried over the comm.

A desperate smile twisted the Directors lips, "It's time to call on some impossible people."

-#-#-#-

"You wanted to see me Sir?" a hesitant Colonel Rhodes stood uncertainty outside the open office door.

The General within glanced up from his work, "Ah yes come in Rhodes." He gestured to the empty chair before him. The other man sat stiffly at attention, waiting for the General to begin.

"Colonel, I've called you here because there's been an incident at SHIELD."

James didn't think his spine went any straighter.

"It seems Director Fury has kicked up a hornets nest." The ranking officer stood, moving to stare out the large picture window. Taking in the well-lit DC night.

"I'm not sure I understand sir," the airman said carefully.

The General didn't turn around, "We want Stark out," he said abruptly. Clasping his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels.

"Sir, Colonel Stark well trained, he can han-"

The General cut him off, "It doesn't matter Colonel, a shit storm is coming and we want Stark out." He turned to him then face hard lines, "He is too valuable an asset to risk."

James Rhodes had learned in his long career that there were things far above his pay grade…orders that he could never question. And he'd never been one to question his orders.

Unlike Tony, he knew how to play the game; only at this moment he really wished he were more like the loud mouth man. "What do you mean by asset sir?"

Sighing the Five Star General, returned to his desk. "You're a smart man James, surely you can see just how valuable he could be to us? Even if his current mindset is a little…" he searched for the right words before finally settling, "Skewed."

Rhodes was still at a loss; and his confusion must have shown on his face. "Stark was…is the leading weapons manufacture. The US Military hopes to continue our long and mutually beneficial relationship with Stark Industries."

Like the final puzzle pieces falling into place it all clicked together in his mind…he almost felt stupid for not seeing it sooner. "Sending me to him? The promotion?" he stalled stunned, as he tried to assimilate the sudden blindside.

"Just so Rhodes, Stark trusts you above all others. And well the promotion…" he trailed off, with an inconsequential shrug. "The point now however Colonel is for Stark to return to the combat."

Blinking James worked his jaw before he was speaking again, "But his medical…"

Waving it away the General sat back steepling his fingers, "Those things…more of a recommendation then anything. You should be happy James, delivering the good news."

Still feeling rather shell shocked he tried to protest, "But what about the liaison position?"

The General grinned dismissively, "We can assign anyone." He glanced at his watch then. "You better get going Colonel your plane leaves for New York in an hour."

Rhodes bit his tongue managing to grit out a very reluctant, "Yes sir."

-#-#-#-

"I really don't understand there are vampires and werewolves?" Blue eyes gave him a cutely confused look as they disembarked from the plane.

"It's not really worth worrying over they're pretty awful books," Tony confessed wrinkling his nose vaguely embarrassed as he tucked the paperback away in on of his many pockets.

Amused Steve shook his head, "Then why are you reading it?"

The brunette gave him a charming shrug, "Pep said it was the latest craze I wanted to see what the fuss was about, probably won't read anymore though."

The pair meandered further into the base, Tony frowning at the sudden lack of people, "Where is everyone?" he mumbled glancing around. Steve paused beside him looking just as puzzled.

They had gone a week, on a standard recon operation nothing out of the ordinary. Suffering from nothing more serious then jet leg.

"No idea," Steve shrugged with a tired stretch and yawn, glancing at his companion surreptitiously. They hadn't spoken of what had happened, or more accurately what had almost happened before they left. Mission was mission, and they'd been running separate schedules with no downtime.

Now once more back in civilization, Steve felt that same jittery nervousness all over again. "You going to sack out?" he asked nonchalantly, refusing to meet dark eyes as they turned to him

"Was thinking about it."

Steve shifted running a hand through mussed blond hair, wondering if he had the courage to give voice to what he wanted. He knew he wanted Tony, wanted the man desperately. He was just at an utter loss about how to go about it.

Tony studied those expressive blue eyes watching curiously as a flurry of emotions rolled through them. Hesitation, fear, anxiety, hunger…want. Those last two got his attention; perhaps Steve wasn't indifferent to him after all.

The ring of Tony's cell interrupted the awkward tension filled moment.

He couldn't help but groan, who the hell had such piss poor timing? Patting down his many pockets he finally managing to locate the agitated device. He glanced Pepper's number, answering with a heavy sigh, "Pep not a good time…" he began.

She talked right over him unconcerned, "It's done."

He paused, "It's done?" he repeated, mind shifting gears.

"Yes Tony and I know your back can you get to the Tower? Been waiting for you to throw the switch."

Giddy he confirmed hanging up before rounded on Steve, "Come on." Excited he strode trough the base, a blond hot on his heels.

"Where are we going?"

Turning the big man grinned widely, and Steve had a sudden horrible disorienting moment of déjà-vu as the other spoke, "The future."


	10. Promises to Keep

Author's Note: Apologies for this chapter being so short, but the next one will be worth the wait I promise. Thanks so much to everyone for the continued support. So enjoy, this little filler chapter sort of done to move the story alone.

Chapter 10 – Promises to Keep

The view was spectacular, the skyline so hauntingly familiar yet so vastly different from his own time. Blue eyes closed wistfully as wind ruffled blond locks, carrying the distant noises of the city below.

"We ready Pep?" the familiar voice asked nearby. Reopening his eyes Steve turned to the man behind him.

Tony was couched before a complex looking bunch of wires and circuits as he talked to his CEO via the device in his ear.

The man from the past smiled fondly moving closer, the big figure still clad in full combat gear, looked more like he was diffusing a bomb rather then ushering in a new era. Steve was still a little fuzzy on the details, as Tony had explained to him very quickly what it was he had created. Form what he had gathered though; Tony Stark was about to revolutionize the energy business. And while he may not have understood the finer points, the enthusiasm was catching.

"Ready Steve?" he asked, husky voice cutting through his thoughts.

The other gave him a grin, "Let's see this future you promised." Tony gave him a small sharp salute, followed by a few more adjustments before he moved to stand beside the blond. Worrying chapped lips as he waited.

All was silent and still so far above the city for a along moment; before a distant hum began to grow louder. Steve sure he could feel the building begin to shudder beneath his feet. Shocked and a little awed he looked down. It was as if the tower was coming to life.

Tony wanted to jump in excitement, as he fancied he could hear the click as his name lit up the side of the building. "We are hot," Pepper voiced excitedly in his ear.

"Oh ra!" Tony yelled rounding on Steve.

Captain America looking suitably impressed. "You did it Tony," he whispered awed.

High on the rush Tony stepped closer crowding into the blond's space, forcing that strong chin to tip slightly to look at him. "Thanks to you," he whispered, seconds before he was kissing him.

Rough lips met smooth, and for a split second it seemed as if the world froze.

Steve stunned felt the heat suffuse his face, the rasp of Tony's beard, his smell…outdoors, sulfur, and a hit of something more. It cocooned him...making him light headed and giddy.

Then big arms were around him pulling him close; Steve submitted willingly.

Tony couldn't believe it. He was kissing Captain America.

It had to be the greatest day of his life. And when Steve melted into him, strong arms wrapping around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair Tony Stark knew he was lost. Somehow, someway this man from the past and firmly situated himself in his heart, lodged in his ruined chest…and he knew he wasn't going to leave.

Tony wasn't sure how long they stood there locked in the tight embrace, oblivious to all around them. Nor was he sure how much longer they would have gone on if not for the persistent buzz of JARVIS in his ear.

"Sir, Agent Coulson is on the phone," groaning into Steve's well kiss mouth he pulled back ever so slightly, taking a dreamy moment to appreciate flushed cheeks, and swollen lips.

"We're not here at he moment JARVIS," he said before unable to resist, he was kissing the super solider again.

"He's most insistent Sir…"

Moving his lips to kiss along the stubble jaw of Steve, Tony mouthed his words against the strong neck, "Dammit JARVIS we just got back what the hell is so important?"

Steve moaned pulling away from reluctantly Tony, "What's going on?" He breathed, pressing a kiss to the older man's temple.

Grumbling Tony hugged him tighter burying his nose in the juncture of his neck. "Coulson is here to spoil my fun," he grumped.

Just as he spoke the words they heard an all too familiar voice, "Stark, Rogers you here?" Tony was seriously contemplating throwing the Agent off the building.

Steve disentangled from the embrace with an apologetic peck before moving to meet the man. "Up here Phil," he called.

Tony followed furiously, "Since when is he Phil…he's Agent…" he growled more then a little irritated. Cockblocked by fucking Agent Coulson

They met the man halfway across the roof, the Agent looking far grimmer then usual. Tony frowned something big must be up.

"What's going on?" he asked shortly, automatically falling into mission mode.

Coulson looked at both of them gravely, "We need you back on base, Hawkeye's been compromised."

-#-#-#-

Agent Coulson refused to divulge anymore until they had reached base. Tony only able to mange his composure through sheer will; but the words echoing hollowly in his head.

_Compromised_.

He'd formed a rather close bond with the archer. Clint was in your face, honest, and one of the most loyal men he'd ever met. He wanted answers, and then he wanted to break the bastard's arms responsible.

Exiting the SUV they hurried inside the unusually quite building, only to waylaid by a familiar face.

"Rhodey?" Tony gaped bewildered. What the hell was going on here? Turning to Coulson suspiciously his confusion grew as the suited man shrugged. Steve regarded him curiously.

"Tony, I need to speak with you immediately."

Nodding absently Tony turned to his friend, "Sure thing I just need to-"

James cut him off, "I'm under orders Colonel Stark," he said formally.

Freezing frustrated, Tony clenched and unclenched his fists wanting to hit something…hard. Gritting his teeth, he came to attention saluting formally, "Sir."

"Follow me," Rhodes said shortly striding away. Tony cast Steve an apologetic look before hurrying after, wondering what the hell trouble he'd managed to get into now.

James led them into a darkened, empty room, closing the door behind them as they stepped in. Away from curious eyes Tony dropped the charade letting his frustration and annoyance show. "What the hell is going on James?" he hissed stepping closer to the shorter man.

The Airman didn't back down, "You've been reassigned." His words were short, clipped, and completely direct. The stunned silence between them suddenly thick and tension filled.

"What?" Tony asked softly, his tone belaying the rising welter of emotions in his ruined chest.

"SHIELD is in the middle of a gigantic cluster fuck and the military wants no part of it. You're being sent back to your unit."

Tony Stark stiffened, "But my medical-"

Rhodes gave him a carefully neutral look, "Apparently you need not worry about it. Your orders are to be on the transport by 2230."

Tony looked at his watch in a sort of confused haze; that was an hour from now.

"That's all Colonel Stark, dismissed."

Disbelief and anger warred in his head. Slowly he turned, heading out of the room before Rhodes voice stalled him. "Tony…for what its worth…I'm sorry," he said softly.

Dazed he the big man wandered into the hall, feeling like his world was spinning out of control. Something terrible was coming. Something big and gnarly was rearing its ugly head, and he was being reassigned.

His place was beside Steve, protecting his back. And they were sending him away.

Frustrated, angry, and heart broken he finally gave into that destructive compulsion. Turning he put his big fist right through the wall. The sudden flare of pain in his hand and wrist was sweet agony. Pain he could deal with, it gave him something to focus on.

He clenched and unclenched his fingers. Frowning as agony ripped through them, one finger at a particularly bad angle. Expressionless he snapping it into place, his knuckles split and bleeding. Perversely satisfied he stepped away from the hole sagging against the other wall. Running a frustrated hand through his hair as he slid to the ground his mind churning and moving.

He just wanted to…sighing he banged his head on the hard surface behind him. He was suddenly very tired, exhausted, and feeling so incredibly old. No that wasn't right…he was feeling defeated.

Tony didn't know how long he sat there feeling sorry for himself, anger seeping from him, slowly replaced by something new.

He'd never given up a day in his life, not when his old man died, not in that damned cave in Afghanistan… not when the doctors told him the diagnosis.

He wasn't going to quit now.

A sudden blond vision popped into his head. Determined he picked himself up, setting his shoulders he headed for his room to pack…and Steve…

"I have promises to keep," he muttered striding off down the hall, "And miles to go before I sleep."


	11. The Best of Intentions

Author's Note: This chapter is absolute porn, big man on man action. Totally promised I'd make it worth your while didn't I? This is guilty pleasure pleasure chap and I make no apologies enjoy and thanks all for reading!

WARNING EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT

Chapter 11 – The Best of Intentions

Steve toweled his hair more vigorously then perhaps necessary, giving reign to some of his pent up frustration.

Coulson hadn't been forth coming with information, only saying Fury would be back in several hours and the Director wanted to brief him personally on the situation. On top of that Tony had been hurried away, and it had looked official.

And here he was cooling his heels.

A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. Frowning he cinched his towel heading to the door wondering if it was Coulson again, "Something more Phil?" he asked opening it.

A large familiar figure filled the doorway, "Not Phil."

Steve felt his face split into a relieved grin, "Everything ok?" he asked, his momentary elation beginning to slip at the pained look on the other man's face.

Tony sighed running a hand through his hair, "Yes in the sense that…no not really…" he finished lamely.

Worried Steve stepped back, Tony following, "What is it Tony, what's wrong?"

The big man was suddenly incredibly nervous; he'd never done something like this. As a matter of fact he'd gone out of his way to avoid situations like this. Now he knew what so many others in the service felt… the heartbreak of leaving the one you loved.

His heart stuttered in his chest at the revelation, love? Did he love Steve?

"Tony?" there was a strong hand on his arm, dark eyes blinking as he came back to himself. Focusing on worried blues he felt the truth blindside him like a fright train…Christ he was in love with the man.

Reaching out he clasped those capable hands, absently rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs as he struggled to find the words. It really wasn't helping that Steve was wearing nothing save a towel.

"Steve," he swallowed hard squeezing the hands a little harder then he should, maybe it would be better to just do it quick. Taking a breath it all came out in rush, "Steve I'm being reassigned I ship out within the hour."

There was a moment of stunned silence, before Steve shook his head eyes impossibly wide, "No."

Tony nodded slowly, thumbs moving again, "Yes."

Suddenly those super soldier hands where squeezing him tight, Tony managed not to grimace in pain. "Tony no there must be some mistake, we can fix this you can stay…you should stay…with me…" he ended with a slightly desperate edge to his voice.

"Steve," he tried, but he was holding him tightly.

"I'll talk to Fury," he insisted.

Tony tried again, "Steve-"

"You can get transferred here permanently,"

"St-"

"I want you stay, I'm Captain America they can't say no," he was working himself up, panic and worry setting in. Tony did the only logical thing he could think of. He kissed him.

He'd meant it as no more then a stop-gap, calm him down, only the blond man was so sweetly receptive, things escalated quickly.

The big blond shuddered as warm, callused hands ran down his back caressing and tracing dips and planes of muscle. Steve suddenly wanted to see Tony, to touch him. Eager hands were pulling off the man's shirt, the taller chuckling as the material went flying. Then it was all hot naked skin pressed together.

Tony was quick loosing his control; he needed to stop this now. "Steve," he mumbled against swollen lips, trying to draw away marginally.

"Tony," he breathed in return eyes hooded and deep.

"Steve we should stop," he finally managed to get out, breath hitching as the super soldiers hands caressed his scarred chest, shuddering at the erotic feel.

"Why?' the slightly shorter blond asked, pressing his lips to the top of one of those twisted lines, just under his collar bone.

Tony's mind was fast melting; he was having a hard time remembering his good intentions. "Because…umm…because I…we…haven't gone on a date," he grunted as a slick tongue lapped lower.

A breathy amused chuckle huffed warmly across his skin, as blue eyes regarded him candidly. "I want you Tony," he said earnestly.

Groaning his resistance crumbled at bit as he settled big hands on the slim muscular hips, clad only in a towel. "I want you too Steve, so much," he whispered kissing warm blond locks.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked damp hair falling charmingly across his forehead.

Tony grit his teeth taking a fortifying breath, "I want to do this right."

Surprised Steve blinked at him, seeing the clench of that strong stubbled jaw, the muscle taught and twitching. Dark eyes were staring at a point of the far wall resolutely, every line in his body taught as the string on Clint's bow. The man had amazing control; Steve wanted to break that control.

Suddenly he wanted to laugh out loud. Coulson had once told him to keep away from Stark, saying he'd be a corrupting influence. Yet here he was, the one wanting to do the corrupting; while Tony was being a complete gentleman.

"Tony?" he said softly waiting until those dark eyes dared to look at him. Slowly hungry dark orbs met his. "Tony," he said again wrapping strong arms around the warm neck, "I lost everything once, before I even had the chance. I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

With the soft confession hovering between them, Steve was kissing him again.

Tony felt the last of his resolve crumble. He was only human after all. Effortlessly he took control of the kiss, plunging his tongue deep, ravishing the other man. Growling at the faint moan Steve gave as he sagging into his arm.

Grinning he planted big hands on the slender hips, and in one smooth motion he lifted Steve up. He felt the super soldier huff in surprise, automatically wrapping muscular legs around the other's waist.

It took him two steps and they where falling on the too small bed. Dog tags clinking together as they pressed close. Pulling back slightly, Tony took in the sight of a brightly flushed Steve, the towel barely clinging to his lower half. Giving a half groan, Tony moved to fight with his boots hurrying to tug them off. Cursing when the laces knotted.

Amused Steve watched him biting his lip, feeling giddy and lightheaded. Eager he moved sitting up to press against the broad back kissing the inked flesh on his back, feeling Tony shake and shudder under his touch. It was a heady high to know he could make someone so strong, and big tremble. He'd spent a lifetime being too small, and weak admiring men like Tony fantasizing about being like them. Now all he wanted was to be with him.

Free of his boots and socks his pants followed leaving Tony in nothing save his kaki issued boxer shorts. Turning into Steve's embrace them they fell back into the narrow bed, mouths and hands eagerly exploring and caressing. Limbs tangling as passion flared. Towel and shorts tenting obscenely as they slid together, grinding straining erections. Soaking the front of the cloth.

Boldly Steve dropped his hands to the waistband of Tony's remaining garment, feeling the man grin against his neck. "You sure?" he mumbled Steve answered by ripping them off.

Tony laughing throatily, as he reciprocated the towel flung somewhere across the room. They'd seen each other naked before, quite a few times, but this time was different.

Tony settled between strong muscular thighs, hot flesh sliding together for the first time. Steve felt like he was coming out of his skin, gasping at the delicious friction. Tony thrust shallowly, as he kissed every inch of perfect skin. Nipping at a small pink nipple feeling the man shudder.

Gasping and moaning he arched into the friction, a tight hotness coiling in his belly. He wanted more, needed more. Thick fingers buried in dark hair as he tangled in the stands trying to give voice to his desires. "Tony!" he gasped tugging a little harder then he should have.

Immediately the man was pulling back worry creasing his brow, "Ok?" he asked running soothing hands down muscular sides.

Steve nodded quickly, "Yeah," his breath hitched a little in his chest. "More I want more," he breathed looking flushed and embarrassed, but firmly decided.

Tony froze his normally sharp mind, short-circuiting. "I don't have any condoms," he blurted suddenly looking stricken.

Steve shrugged, "Serum enhanced can't get anything,"

Tony gave him a roughish grin; "Only thing I have is a chest full of shrapnel. Lube?" Steve blinked confused at the confession, trying to sort through the quick statement.

At his blank look Tony glanced at the small bedside table spotting some hand cream.

Grabbing it off the nightstand he was back to kissing already well kissed lips. Passion flaring again as Tony wasted no time slicking up his fingers, and pressing against the tight ring of muscle. Shuddering when a callused digit slipped in the tight, hot, heat.

Steve was suddenly having problems breathing. It was a good thing he had serum enchantments, as his breath stuttered out again as a second finger joined the first. He arched off the bed with a cry blunt fingers brushing something amazing.

Tony was barely holding on to his rapidly fraying control, taking in the man beneath him withering and moaning. He worked a third finger inside, scissors and massaging. Listening to the steady stream of moans and pleas falling from swollen lips driving the last of his control off.

Pulling away, he was quickly slicking himself up with shaking hands before he was back between those warm muscled legs. Covering Steve completely as he pressed forward slowly, sinking inch by agonizing inch inside the tight wet heat.

Steve scrabbled at Tony's broad back; arching as he was stretched impossibly. It hurt, a burning pain flaring in his lower back. He bit his lip shuddering, as Tony pressed forward burying fully inside. They paused then, joined so intimately together.

"Tony," he moaned wrapping his legs around the trim waist pulling him as close possible.

"Steve," he groaned, sweat beading down his temples as he tried to give him time to adjust, waiting for the ok.

Steve rocked first a ripple of pleasure mixing with the pain, he gasped wanting it again. He rolled again and Tony dropped his head to the crook of his neck with a plaintive moan. Smiling slowly Steve arched again.

Tony moved then, slowly at first, it had been so long…and this was Steve…Captain America. He was going to make this good, even if it killed him. Steve apparently had other ideas, withering and moaning he moved his hips urging the big man on.

Tony was finding the man could evaporate his control with alarming frequency. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Tony!" Steve breathed back arching against the cot as they began to move in earnest. The big man between his legs shifting slightly as the angle changed. Hitting something that made stars dance behind his eyes, "Oh my god! Tony!" he yelled.

The big man grinned as muscular thighs squeezed him tight, the blond chanting his name interspersed with all sorts of muttered nonsense.

He groaned low as he thrust into the man beneath him, feeling sharp white teeth bite, while blunt fingers grasped hard enough to bruise. He hoped the marks lasted for weeks.

The small room echoed with their moans and cries, slick sounds of sex, and the ever more prominent squeaking and groaning of the bed.

"Tony, oh Tony," Steve chanted as they rocked together. He was close now, a familiar coiling in his belly. Skin feeling to tight all of a sudden, as his frame shuddered and wracked with pleasure. He was so close…

When suddenly the bed gave a tremendous sequel, buckling as it broke completely, dropping them to the floor.

Shocked Tony froze, still buried deep inside Steve, strong legs locking him in place. Rearing back slightly he looked into the dazed, passion flushed gaze.

"Don't stop," Steve breathed arching back.

Tony's grin could have lit up the city, "Sir, yes, sir."

Big arms wrapped around the blond as he used his strength to haul the other up, sitting back on his heels, trusting deep.

"Yes!" Steve cried, riding him with abandon.

Tony was already well beyond the endurance of a normal man. Quickly he reached between them gripping the Cap's weeping erection. Fisting it tightly he pumped him in time with his thrusts.

Leaning forward he kissed him harshly before whispering against sweet lips "Let go baby…"

That was all it took.

Steve felt himself unwinding with a hot pull, his orgasm ripping through him with a force that had his vision graying, as he wrapped himself tighter to his newfound lover.

Tony was right there with him, that impossible heat pushing him tumbling after, spilling deep inside the other man. The dark haired man holding him just as tightly as the rode out the after glow, the dark haired man gently caressing the strong back as he kissed a sweaty blond temple.

"Ok?" he finally asked pressing a kiss to his ear. Steve hummed in utter contentment pressing close to the warm neck so near.

"We broke the bed," Steve said dreamily,

Tony chuckled, " That we did."


	12. An Abandoned Initiative

Author's Note: Next chapter! I'm a roll today; see how many stories I can get going today. I wanted to post this last night but I needed to re-read once more. I love this chapter, not really sure why…but I really do love, and the action is about to get rolling on this one I promise.

Chapter 12 – An Abandoned Initiative

"Are you Agent Coulson?" Colonel Rhodes asked the suited man plainly.

"I am," the other replied just as briskly, "What can I do for you Colonel?" Agent Coulson looked unflappable and completely stoic, James was mighty impressed.

"I was wondering if you could give me a little information," he responded lowly. A curious brow arched. The military man continued quickly, "I'm looking for information not as a rival branch but at a friend of Tony Stark."

The SHIELD Agent nodded slowly a glimmer of understanding in his eye, "I'll answer if I can."

Taking a deep breath James let go, "They're pulling Tony as liaison officer. He's returning overseas in less then an hour."

Phil was unable to his surprise this time, "Really?"

"Unfortunately."

The SHIELD Agent frowned brow furrowing in worry, "The Director needs to be notified." He muttered more to himself then the other.

James cleared his throat treading into dangerous territory, "I was informed big is coming. Something very bad."

Coulson regarded him solemnly, weighing his words before he spoke.

"Colonel Rhodes…I am in no way exaggerating when I say what's coming will change everything."

-#-#-#-

"Please stay," the plaintive voice begged for what seemed like the millionth time. Each time his heart fractured a little more in his scarred chest, his resolve crumbling a little further. He held Steve in his arms tightly, crushing him close wanting nothing more then to do just that. Finally understanding what so many others already knew.

"Steve," he mumbled against the soft hair, "You know I have too go." Reluctantly they parted, Tony chuckling as he got slowly to his feet, reaching down to help Steve up as well. The big blond moving to nuzzle close, as dark eyes looked amused at the mess on the floor.

"Did a number on that bed," Tony grinned not the least bit embarrassed. Steve gave an almost giddy breathy chuckle.

Pressing a quick kiss to the other he pulled away, "I'd like to shower with you beautiful but I don't think it'll fit us both," Tony grinned at him ruefully.

Steve huffed, giving him a forlorn look, "You're probably right about that." With a final sweet kiss they parted, Steve to rinse off, while Tony began to reluctantly dress. Unable to help his eyes from drifting towards the big man in the cramped bathroom, Christ he had it bad.

Steve finished wiping his chest off tossing away the towel, pausing to glance at his reflection in the mirror. His face was pink, lips swollen and well kissed; he looked thoroughly sexed. He found he couldn't help the smile that pulled his face.

Grinning he moved back into the room watching Tony. Shirtless the big man sat on the ruined bed lacing up his boots, undone combat pants clinging to his hips. Steve couched beside him unable to help but trace the prominent white lines twisting the big man's chest with gentle fingers.

Finished with his laces the Colonel straightened noticing the rather intense stare of his lover. His lips quirked slightly as he reached up resting a hand on Steve's, atop the disfigured flesh. Slowly he found himself speaking, the words tumbling from his lips, "It was a routine patrol, an escort from one base to another. They hit our convoy hard and fast."

Steve froze slowly raising his gaze to meet dark brown eyes, the chocolate depths distant. "You know what combat is like, the adrenaline, the fear…the world becomes a series of snapshots and still moments. I remember returning fire, watching men die around me…the Stark Jericho missile landing inches away."

He said nothing simply moved closer to Tony, needing to touch him, be close as he listened intently. "The missile did exactly what it was intended to do. It went off and I took the shrapnel in the chest. Small impossible to remove pieces with barbs that work there way into your blood stream and eventually your heart…they call those hit with it the walking dead."

With each word Steve felt his heart break a little more, he wanted to hear more, needed too…yet he didn't think he could bear it. "They kept myself and several others alive, The Ten Rings they called themselves. They hoped to use us as a means of trading for money and weapons…even through my father's so called 'friend' paid them to kill me. Lucky for me I was worth more alive."

Steve reached out for him then drawing him close, squeezing tight. "We got out…but I didn't get them all home." Dark eyes closed in pain then, as he leaned into the man he'd fallen for, "I tried Steve…I tried to get them all out."

Steve kissed a dark temple, offering him what comfort he could. Words meaningless, nothing he could say would ease the sorrow; he knew it all too well. He knew though, he knew that pain intimately

They were silent for long moments before, Steve finally voiced a question. "What about the shrapnel in your chest?"

Tony smoothed strong hands down the warm back. "By the time I got back there was nothing they could do. The scar tissue healed around metal, it's all that's keeping it from getting into my heart."

Steve paused turning the information over in his mind, before a sudden thought connected in his mind. "That day…when I first met you in the boardroom…" he trailed off remembering the terrible wheezing rattle from the man. "It wasn't pretend…"

Tony shook his head slowly, "No it wasn't."

Steve said no more simply held him close, realizing with a sudden earth shaking clarity that he had fallen in love with Tony Stark.

-#-#-#-

He was late for the transport, by almost an hour.

He knew Rhodes would be none to pleased, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to let go of Steve.

They had finished dressing slowly, hands constantly on each other. Needing the physical contact between them. Not parting even as Tony hefted his duffle, feet dragging, as they made their way through the quite halls; towards the waiting transport.

"Will you write me?" Steve asked softly as the got closer.

"Write, text, call, invent teleportation," Tony swore looking nothing but sincere.

Steve chuckled a little offering him a sad smile, "Promise?"

Tony paused to kiss him sweetly, just as they reached the hanger, "Promise."

Blushing brightly, but very much pleased Captain America proudly walked beside his new lover as they headed for the stoic looking pair waiting from them.

"You're late Tony," Rhodes said eyes flickering between them calculating. Tony hazard a glance at Coulson the man looked like he swallowed a lemon. No doubt all his nightmares had been confirmed with that small kiss. Tony had managed to corrupt a national treasure. The big man fought down a smile.

"Yeah well I was busy," he said to his friend completely deadpan.

James rolled his eyes, "You ready now?"

Tony nodded shifting his pack, "Yeah, I'll be on a second." He turned back Steve, as Coulson stepped back and Rhodes boarded.

"Try not to forget about me," Tony teased with a wink.

Steve gave him a somewhat watery look, "Never."

Tony returned the smile digging something out of his pack, handing it over. Curious Steve accepted it, eyes widening in shock when he recognized his sketchbook.

"Where did you…" he trailed off stunned, reverently holding the leather bound book. Tony gave him a gentle smile pressing a tender kiss to already thoroughly kissed lips.

Pulling back he moved to whisper in one delicately flushed ear. "Inside the cover are some papers, you'll know what to do with them when the time comes."

An honest brow wrinkled in confusion, "Tony what do you mean?"

The dark haired man had to do this quick; it was already felt like his heart was being ripped out. "You'll know," he said pressing one last heated kiss before he turned, "I'll see you soon."

Hurrying up the gangplank he faced forward, when all he wanted to do was turn and look at the man he was leaving. Halfway up he was stopped by Agent Coulson; "Stark."

A large thick, digital file was being pressed into his hands. "What's this?" he asked cautiously accepting it.

"An old SHIELD initiative that was scrapped some time ago," the suited man responded briskly, before walking towards the Cap. Frowning Tony looked at the thing before turning back to Steve staring back at him solemn faced, looking disheveled, and Tony couldn't help but think toughly sexed. He gave him a smug grin before with a salute he was inside the plane.

Steve watched them take off, his heart breaking in his chest. That warmth and buzz leaving him feeling cold, and utterly alone.

"Captain Rogers?" dazedly he turned to look at Phil, "Director Fury will be here within the hour." Nodding slowly he turned clutching the sketchbook to his chest, starting to head towards his room.

Only to realize halfway there he couldn't bare to go back to his room right now. Not with the thought of Tony so fresh in his mind. Automatically his feet changed direction heading for the gym.

-#-#-#-

"Something you want to share?" Rhodes asked staring at him intently as he yelled over the roar of the transport engines.

Colonel Tony Stark raised a brow, "About what?"

Sighing his oldest friend rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb I saw you kissing that blond. Could it be the notorious Tony Stark has finally succumbed to the affliction of the masses?"

Dark eyes narrowed, "Ha fucking ha, Rhodey. We're not even dating…" he mumbled looking away at the clench of pain in his chest. His fingers already itching to call him, to make this plane turn around. He hadn't even been gone an hour.

"Tony, it's a good thing…really. Pepper told me you'd been bitten by the love bug." He frowned then, "She said his name is Captain Steve Rogers?"

Tony nodded, still not looking at his friend. "Name didn't ring any bells but seeing him…he looks really familiar…" the airman frowned thinking.

Tony half grinned, "Captain America, James."

He waited, watching his companion for long moments as he processed that. Tony swore he could see the moment the dots connected.

"Tony! You slept with Captain America?" He hollered eyes impossibly wide. He laughed loudly, while James chastised him thoroughly, "Oh my God Tony! You can't just do that."

Sighing Tony waved his words aside, "It's not like that…he'd not like that."

The airman stopped mid rant slowly smiling, "You are in love." Tony designed not to reply. Chuckling the other man reached over patting him on the shoulder, "Get some sleep Tony, it'll be a while before we get to Germany."

Tony wrinkled his nose, "Lay over?"

Nodding Rhodes stretched, "Troops and supply." With a final pat he moved a little ways off stretching out and settling in.

Alone Tony rooted through his pockets digging out his cell, calling up Steve's number. Smiling at the photo on the screen, the big blond was frowning at him, confused and curious. It wasn't the most flattering photo but it was adorable.

Sighing heavily he tucked it away again, he didn't want to come off to desperate and clingy. Frustrated he ran a hand through thick hair, eye catching the thick black tech folder Coulson had handed over. An abandoned initiative he'd said, what the hell did that mean?

Curious now he fished out his laptop, booting up the modified machine he connected the file, watching as files began to shuffle across his screen.

Intelligent dark eyes panned the information, the truth of what he was seeing slow to settle on him. Shock warred with amazement in his mind at he tried to comprehend the things he was seeing. Videos, files, top level operations…his eyes darted from black and white footage of his beloved Cap to Clint and Natasha standing back to back as they faced an onslaught. A flash in another screen illuminated a big man with long blond hair, a hammer clutched in one hand. In another a green monster seemed to be taking on the entire military.

Slowly with a trembling hand he clicked the file labeled _Avengers. _


	13. Choices

Author's Note: Well here we are the next installment, things are really going to get rolling now. Now I'm not trying to rehash the move exactly, but I'm wanting to pull things all together and bring it full circle. As of right now I've rewritten the ending three times, and I'm still not happy about it urgh, probably redo it again. Anyway for now, enjoy as things sort of start falling into place.

Chapter 13 – Choices

Director Fury was already off the chopper before it'd fully touched down, not even breaking stride as Coulson fell in step. "Sir there's a problem," the suited man said immediately. It was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"Phil with everything going on how could it possibly get worse."

"Colonel Stark was reassigned. He is currently on route to the Middle East." Nick paused swearing colorfully, apparently he'd been wrong.

"Why the hell you let him go?" he snapped at his number one.

Agent Coulson sighed, "I didn't really have a choice in the matter a Colonel Rhodes was sent to collect him." Fury scrubbed furiously at his face, fucking military and their mind games. He had no time to get into an interagency pissing contest at the moment.

"I did give him the file before he left Sir," the SHIELD director paused, maybe there was hope yet.

"We may still be in this," he muttered more to himself, "Where's the Cap?"

Phil sighed, "The gym sir, but there is something else you should be aware of." Nick Fury paused waiting, his good eye staring down the other man, wondering why he looked so uncomfortable.

Seeming to gather himself, the Agent finally spoke in his usual brisk tones. "I have reason to believe the Captain Rogers and Colonel Stark's relationship had progressed past what is strictly professional."

The man in black blinked, finding his first smile in over twenty-four hours, "Well that's the best news I've had in a while."

Phil gave him a frown, "Sir?"

Waving a hand dismissively he turned once more striding towards the gym, "What's the news of the Widow?"

"Headed to India."

Nick nodded smile slipping, time was critical now. It was a very narrow window they were negotiating. "It's time we got the Cap in on this, get everyone ready we're moving operations to the Helicarrier."

-#-#-#-

It was sometime in the early AM when they touched down in Germany. Tony Stark however barely noticed. His mind felt full, overflowing with information. Slowly, sluggishly he was getting off the plane eyes gazing unseeing at the hustle and bustle of the base.

He felt surreal, like he'd been sleeping for a long time, but now for the first time he was awake…and aware. It was a terrifying clarity. His world had been rocked to its foundations.

"Tony? Tony are you ok?" slowly he looked into the face of his best friend. Unable to articulate his thoughts, he worked his jaw a moment before he finally managed to speak.

"James…do you believe in superheroes? In Gods?" The man looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"What's going on Tony?" he asked, worry and concern on every line of his face.

Dark eyes searched his friend, a pained expression in his eyes, "I need to get back to Steve…I've made a huge mistake."

-#-#-#-

"A flying invisible aircraft carrier," Steve muttered as he looked out over the bustling SHIELD workers navigating the thing. "Just when I thought I was getting a handle on things," he sighed scrubbing a hand across his face.

He was tired, and heartsick. He missed Tony…missed him like he wouldn't have thought possible. The big, loud, outgoing man had become his foundation in this time. Whenever this new world got to be too much he'd go to him. Now he was once more overwhelmed and Tony was…

"Its vintage set, was hoping maybe you'd sign them," he tried to focus on what Coulson was saying. Agreeing without really hearing. Things had been moving fast since Fury had cornered him in the gym.

The last thing he'd ever wanted to hear was that the tesseract had been found…it didn't surprise him the damn thing was at the heart of all this. It brought nothing but death and destruction wherever it went.

He was also trying to come to terms that another doctor had tried to replicate the serum with rather disastrous consequences. Bruce Banner had vaguely reminded him of Tony, he had no idea what half the stuff he said meant. Still he was a little leery; the Hulk was an unstable variable in this whole situation.

He was sure Tony would have something smart and insightful to say about the whole thing. If he was here…he'd be mumbling a mile a minute in his ear, explaining everything, putting it into context for him and all the while making wildly inappropriate jokes. His lips twitched, he wondered what he'd have to say about the Hulk.

Steve worried a lower lip mind drifting back to the important document sitting innocently inside his sketchbook. He'd been curious as to what Tony had meant, by his cryptic comment. His curiosity had lasted until he'd read the yellowing paper. It was a contract between Stark Industries and the United States Military, signing his commission over to SI in the late fifties. He no longer belonged to the military…Tony had given him his freedom.

"Sir, we got a hit!" Steve was jolted from his thoughts at the cry from one of the crewmen.

"Where?" Fury called leaning over the bridge railing.

"Germany, Stuttgart…and he's not exactly hiding."

The director nodded grimly, Steve could feel a single eye on him, "Captain you're up."

-#-#-#-

"I need to get back now," he growled, the young solider quelling under his glare trying to stutter out excuses. Tony didn't much like throwing his weight around, but this was an emergency.

"But…sir I can- "

Tony cut him off, "It's a matter of life and death soldier!" Colonel Stark was borderline panicking. Steve in danger, serious danger, and there was no way the man was going to save the world without him.

"Tony!" he could hear Rhodes calling him from across the runway, choosing to ignore his friend for the moment. It didn't matter if James believed him or not it didn't change what he had to do.

"Tony for Christ sakes man, stop intimidating the boy," the airman had reached him now pulling him away from the still stuttering man. The big man allowed himself to be dragged a short distance away but kept up his ongoing stare down with the lower ranking officer.

"Rather busy James," he hissed not taking eyes off the kid for a second.

"Look Tony," he began urgently.

Only to have the loud man override him, "I know you think I've lost it, but look I need to get back."

"No you don't," he hissed glancing around.

Tony frowned, "Yes I do, I need to get back to him."

"Tony for once would you just listen!" his best friend bellowed in exasperation, surprised dark eyes turned to him. "Tony, Agent Coulson just called, he thought you might like to know Captain America is headed here…well not here exactly but close, Stuttgart."

It was worth it to see the look of utter surprise on his best friends face. It was a rare thing when he could strike Tony Stark silent. Colonel Rhodes watched him work through it piecing things together. When it finally clicked chocolate eyes widened. "Here?" he finally managed.

James nodded, "Yes, apparently he'd going to find someone? He was a little vague on the details."

"He's after Loki," Tony muttered eyes dropping to his feet as his mind recalled the rather scant information from the files. "Tesseract," he muttered again, before finally looking up at his friend expression desperate. "Rhodey?"

"Look Tony we can get you there… but the thing is the military wants no part of this. You're going to have to choose."

Tony gazed seriously at his best friend, jaw setting in firm resolution, "I've given over half my life in service to my country. Why not save the world?"

Colonel Rhodes gave him a slow smile, "Good, because in roughly…" he glanced at his watch, "Twenty minutes your discharge papers are going to be stamped and approved, citing your medical conditions."

Tony stood stalk still. "But how…"

Colonel Rhodes gave him a sly look; "I figured you wouldn't last three weeks tops as a liaison officer, so I kept the paper work just in case."

Tony couldn't help the amused smile that crossed his face, "That much faith in me eh?"

"Not much faith in you doing paperwork. Get your shit together Colonel wheels up in five."

-#-#-#-

Steve didn't consider himself a particularly religious man.

He'd gone to church with his mother, prayed for his father, his friends, and when things sometimes got a little hard he was not above throwing up a quick prayer to a higher power.

And even if he wasn't one hundred percent sure that there was a God…he was damn sure this man, Loki, was not one.

Some sort of God or not, he was not going to sit idly by and watch him kill innocent people.

"Ahhh…the man out of time…" Steve frowned, eyes icy as he steeled himself for the inevitable confrontation. Hands clenching and unclenching on his shield grips as he waited for him to strike first.

He didn't have long to wait.

Dodging and weaving he frowned, he was going to need some help…he wished…

A sudden blare of loud obnoxious music interrupted the fight, Steve paused frowning, the noise was vaguely familiar. He could hear Natasha in his ear, her words drowned out by a sudden rumble of a helicopter. A very welcome voice overriding hers on the link, "Miss me?"

Steve's stomach dropped out, as an all to familiar warmth rose in his chest, he'd know that voice anywhere. "Tony," he breathed barely above a whisper, swinging between shock and elation. As he watched a military helicopter steadied near the jet. A man in full combat gear repelling from the hovering bird to land heavily beside the super solider.

Steve barely managed to bury his grin as Tony leveled a serious looking piece of weaponry at the would be God. "Your move reindeer games," he said evenly a hint of a smile about his lips, daring Loki to try something.

Steve didn't dare look at the other man at the moment, sure if he did he'd loose his composure completely. "Colonel Stark," he said voice smooth, commanding.

He could almost hear the laughter in Tony's reply, "Captain."

-#-#-#-

"They have him sir," Agent Hill briskly informed the Director, eyes never leaving the real time feed. Nick Fury smothered a smile as he watched the pair walking the captive onto the jet. The big, combat clad figure a very welcome sight.

"He'd back," Phil Coulson, muttered beside him face as impassive as always but his tone betraying his resignation.

Fury took no notice, as he tried not to grin to widely. "Indeed," he smirked instead, "Iron Man has returned."


	14. Return

Author's Note: Here we are next installment, only a couple chapters left to get up and we can but this one to rest. Well until we get the beta version and replace with that. For now many thanks to everyone who's been so supportive, hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Chapter 14 – Return

"You came back," Steve whispered, eyes darting from Tony to Loki and back furtively. It was taking all his training not to reach out and pull him close, lose himself in those big arms.

"Course I did," he replied leaning against the bulkhead of the plane, bare inches from the handsome blond as they spoke in hushed tones.

"Did the military send you back?" Steve asked curious, concentration creasing his brow.

Tony shook his head slowly; "No…they didn't want me anywhere near SHIELD."

Steve frowned confused before a worried, panic expression settled on his features, "Tony are you AWOL?" he hissed furtively turning back to the captive recalling they weren't alone.

Amused the now ex-Colonel gave him a reassuring smile, "No Steve as of," he glanced at his watch, "Half hour ago I was honorably discharged from the service." At Steve's dubious look he held up a palm, "Hand to God."

The man in the colorful suit cracked a half smile, "How could you possibly get a discharge so fast?" Chucking Tony opened his mouth to reply when the plane dipped precariously, a flash of lightening lighting the windows. Across the plane Loki flinched. Steve noticed.

"Afraid of a little lightening?" he asked, once more all business.

Distracted the prisoner looked upwards, "I'm not fond of what comes after." A sudden thump from above had both Tony and Steve looking upward with identical expression of worry. Tony hurried to the back; opening the ramp when suddenly something…or rather someone came barreling inside.

Before either man could respond the new figure grabbed Loki by throat, leaping out of the plane in a swirl of red cloak. Stunned Steve froze, Tony was much more vocal in his displeasure.

"Fuck!" he cursed taking a moment to strap on his helmet and pull down his goggles.

"Wait Tony we need a plan!" the big blond finally managed, finding his voice.

"I have a plan; attack," Tony hollered before diving after the pair. Steve cursing hurried to follow suit. Struggling to tug on his own parachute he mentally cursed Tony, he'd been wearing his chute since he dropped from the helicopter.

"Stark didn't go after them did he?" Natasha hollered over the storm outside. Steve grunted in the affirmative. She cursed in Russian, "Leave it alone Cap, Tony should have left it alone. They're practically Gods."

Snorting Steve finally got strapped in cinching up, "Pretty sure there's only one God Tasha, and he doesn't dress like that."

Turning he ran off the plane chasing after the man he'd come to love, heart in his throat.

-#-#-#-

"Are you here to make sure I behave?" he muttered, grunting in pain as he finished his inspection of his rapidly blackening ribs.

"Actually, I'm amazed that you're still alive. I have a hard time believing that you fought Thor…and walked away." If Tony didn't know any better he would have sworn Agent Coulson was laughing at him.

"You're concern is touching," he remarked dryly. Dropping his shirt he re-tucked it moving slowly, painfully, across the room towards the SHIELD Agent.

"Shall we?" Tony asked gesturing towards the hallway, eager to get back to Steve. He had a feeling the blond was going to seriously chew his ass out for the little stunt. Not that Tony blamed him…Pepper was apparently right he did have the self-preservation of a snail. Who in their right mind took on a Norse God of legend? Apparently Tony did.

Still all things considered he thought he'd managed to hold his own rather well. It had been a battle of epic proportions though, and he couldn't help the stupid smug grin that crossed his rather bruised features. God or no God he'd given the blond myth something to remember him by. Of course he'd probably be the one feeling it for longer.

"I hear you're unemployed," Coulson remarked casually as the headed towards the others waiting in the conference room.

"Good news travels fast apparently," Tony muttered.

He said nothing more following the man onto the main bridge. He spotted Steve slumped in one of the chairs looking pensive, and Tony knew from experience rather annoyed. No doubt that was his fault. Stuffing big hands into his pockets he entered the room proper in time to hear an unfamiliar voice speaking.

"Iridium, what do they need Iridium for?"

"Stabilizing agent," he answered absently heading towards Steve, pausing to give Thor a conciliatory slap. "No hard feelings Point Break, you have a mean swing," he commented before moving to stand in Cap's space, leaning a bruised hip against the table.

Without pause he returned to the prior conversation, "It means the portal can opened wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Curiously Tony eyed the rather nervous looking dark haired man who was very obviously distancing himself from the others. A mental picture of a raging green monster rolled through his head this must be the infamous Doctor Bruce Banner.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density something to kick start the cube." As Tony spoke he felt a warm weight settle on him Steve leaning forward in his chair to slump tiredly against him. Smiling a little Tony shifted letting the man rest more comfortably against him as he continued to talk to Doctor Banner.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill snarked from across the room.

Tony shrugged dismissively, "Last twenty-four hours did no one else do the readings?"

He felt Steve shake his head as he spoke, not moving from his position face mashed into his side, "Does he need any particular kind of power source?"

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce answered not batting an eye at the pair.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," the now ex-Colonel mused aloud.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said answering his thoughts aloud.

Gratified Tony offered him a wide genuine smile, "Finally someone who speaks English."

Steve snorted nuzzling affectionately against him, "Is that what happened?" he mumbled.

Amused Tony leaned down pressing a quick kiss to blond locks before gently sliding out from under him, moving across the room with his hand outstretched. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner, I'm Tony Stark. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Banner wasn't sure to laugh or roll his eyes at this man who seemed larger then life. He was big bulky, and if he'd been a man to stereotype he would have bet his last dollar this jarhead wouldn't be able to string a sentence together. Yet here he was arguing thermonuclear astrophysics with the man, "Thanks."

Nick Fury schooled his features into solemn calm, yet on the inside he was wanted to yell in triumph, things where finally coming together. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

Tony eyed him warily across the room, "You offering me a job Fury?"

"Let's call it consulting for now shall we? Not sure if I want to offer you a job."

Tony snorted turning back to Bruce, "Shall we play doctor?"

Steve watched the two men exit the room, eyes lingering wholly longer then necessary on Tony. He wanted to chase after him, grab the back of his uniform and hold on like some lovesick teenager. Make him promise to never leave him again. Instead he forced himself to turn back to Fury waiting as patiently as he could for the dismissal. It appeared however the director was already deep in conversation with the others.

Quickly he slipped out fumbling his way towards the lab.

Stepping inside he spotted Tony instantly standing with Doctor Banner. He looked handsome, if tired and bruised. He was still in his combats but stripped to his shirtsleeves, Steve could see the bottom of his tattoo as he moved his arms, gesturing as he spoke. Starry-eyed Steve watched him, not really listening to the conversation until he saw Tony give Bruce a sharp poke.

"Ow!" Banner said rubbing his side.

Tony stared intently at him, "Nothing?"

Steve felt his jaw drop, "Are you nuts Tony?" he demanded staring at his lover, wanting to throttle him in worried exasperation. First he fights some sort of demi-God and now he's literally poking a sleeping dragon…the man had no sense of self-preservation.

Tony tossed him a charming devil-may-care smile, "Jury's out." Steve tried to ignore his heart flipping over in his chest.

"It's fine I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle the odd pointed object," Bruce interjected.

Tony was moving across the room then rooting for what Steve knew to be snacks. Tony was perpetually hungry, "You're tiptoeing big man, you need to strut."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Tony…" he sighed drawing out his name.

The dark headed man returned with a mocking "Steve…" too used to it by now to let him ruffle him.

The big blond crossed his arms deciding to change the subject, "What was that back there? Why was Fury offering you a job?"

Tony had managed to find something, happily munching away on blueberries as he moved around the room. Shrugging as he answered the question, "Probably because I'm unemployed."

Dark eyes met eager blue, "So you're not going back to combat?"

Slowly the other man shook his head, "Not unless your spangled ass is headed that way."

Steve gave him a wide sunny smile, "So you're going to work for SHIELD then?"

Tony Stark shook his head, "Nope don't think so…actually mercenary kind of had a nice ring to it." He winked at the frowning Steve.

"How come you won't work for him?"

Tony gave his lover a long suffering look, "I don't trust him, I don't trust any of this operation. He'd hiding something from us babe; I mean he'd a spy. The spy. His secrets have secrets." He turned to look at Banner once more pulling him back into the conversation, "You think so too don't you?"

Steve ignored the flush at the endearment, it flustered and warmed him how open and affectionate Tony was. Collecting himself he looked at the other occupant of the room, "Do you Doctor Banner?"

Bruce looked pensive and reluctant, "I just want to do my work…" at Captain America's look he sighed holding his hands up in surrender. "I mean honestly, do things not seem a little hinky to you Steve?"

His brow furrowed in confusion, as Tony moved into his line of vision speaking softly. "No worries I'll have the answers soon, I have JARVIS cracking the files." Steve still confused darted a look at Banner before leaning closer to the other man.

"Should you do that Tony?"

Grinning the big man shrugged, "Mercenary."

Dark eyes raked his form then, Tony leaning a little closer. "I want to rip that uniform off you, and lick ever inch of-" sputtering red faced, Steve slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Not now," he hissed worried glancing to see if Doctor Banner had heard. A rough tongue lapped at his hand.

"Later?' Tony asked with promises in his eyes.

"Just find the cube Tony," he hissed beating a hasty retreat before his body embarrassed him completely.

Tony grinned as the door hissed closed behind the perfectly handsome man, chuckling he turned back to the busy Bruce. The scientist smirking to himself as he pretended he hadn't heard the exchange.

"Try to button down that jealously Brucie, we have a job to do."


	15. When it Hits the Fan

Author's Note: Love it or hate it here we are with the next chapter, only one more chapter and an epilogue to go after this and we can put this to bed. As always thank you for your patience as I get this sorted around and out.

Many thanks to all who have stuck with me, and apologies as always for terrible spelling and grammar issues, when my beta gets to it I shall post the updated chaps. Read at own peril for now! Enjoy!

Chapter 15 - When it Hits the Fan

"You humans are so petty…and weak…" Thor thundered as Steve glared at him, wondering how on Earth they had gotten to this point. Angry words buzzed in his ears from all sides as Director Fury, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Tony and himself sputtered heatedly. Tony's solid weight the only thing holding him back.

It had all started with a rather terrible discovery he'd made; weapons. Steve had taken Tony and Bruce's words to heart, setting out to help out his lover. Hoping to prove him wrong, that SHIELD wasn't keeping secrets.

Only to be shocked and appalled to stumble upon the classified weapons that looked a hell of a lot like Hydra weapons. Angry he'd stomped into the lab to show Tony what he'd discovered just as his lover had managed to hack the SHIELD computers, finding plans for even larger weapons. Soon after all hell had broken loose

"Agent Romanoff would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…"

"Where? You rented my room," Bruce snapped back.

All eyes focused on the volatile man as he hedged around them. Steve froze in worry, feeling Tony flex against him involuntarily. The man was getting angrier by the moment and Steve had only a moment to wonder how the hell things had spun so far out of control.

Swallowing down the sudden lick of panic he focused on the man. "Dr. Banner, could you please put down the spear?" he tried to be as firm and as calm as he could. The tension thick enough to cut, everyone waiting and watching warily.

A sudden beeping from the far side of the room saved the moment from spiraling completely out of control. Attention drawn Bruce set down the glowing staff, hurrying over to the computer, "Sorry kids guess you don't get to see my party trick after all."

Steve huffed out a worried breath glancing at Tony who was watching keenly as Bruce confirmed the tesseract had been located.

"Where?" Tony called, seconds before the world exploded.

Suddenly they were being tossed into the hallway. Steve feeling strong-arms holding him tightly as Tony took the brunt of the impact. Dazed he staggered to his feet, Tony not far behind. The Helicarrier shuddering worrisomely beneath their feet.

Fury was hollering something, Steve watched detached as Tony hurriedly pushed in his earpiece. "Stark engine three, get there, see what you can do," Fury snapped.

Steve followed him closely, "Right." Tony was all business his face calm and cool as he motioned for Steve to keep going. "I need to get my tools, I'll meet you there."

Nodding Steve hurried against the flow of people rushing away from the outer hull. He'd been anticipating it being bad, but when he got there it was far worse then he could imagine. A large gaping hole where once had been steel; with blue sky as far as the eye could see. He froze, eyes wide as the wind rushed past him.

"Fuck!" a familiar voice cursed beside him, echoing his own fear. Tony was once more wearing his tact vest, and over his eyes was something…Steve had never seen before.

"What do we do Tony?" he asked at a complete lost, voice almost lost to the rushing wind.

"I need to get out there," he yelled pointing to the blasted out engine. "You need to get to engine control panel and tell me which relays are in the overload position."

Nodding Steve grimly complied as Tony without hesitation swung out into nothingness shimming up a loose wire. Straining and grunting the dark headed man forced his way through. Hurrying to push debris out of the way of the stalled rotors.

Following directions Steve worked his way towards the panel while Tony buzzed away in is ear. "I need to get this super conducting cooling system back online before I clear out the rotors…"

"I got it Tony," he interrupted as he pulled open the panel knowing instantly he was in trouble.

"What's it look like beautiful?" the big man grunted in his ear.

Steve ran an agitated hand through his hair fighting the blush that wanted to spread across his cheeks, now was definitely not the time, "It appears to run on some kind of electricity…"

There was a huffed chuckle from the big man, "You're not wrong."

Steve listened intently as Tony directed him through the necessary repairs, all the while working at his end to clear the out the heavy torn metal.

It was tough going for the big man as he balanced precariously on the free falling helicarrier.

"Got them Tony, what now?"

There was a moment's hesitation before he replied, "I need to get in and jump start the engine manually."

Eyes widening as Steve cupped a hand to his ear hoping he hadn't heard correctly, "No Tony that will tear you apart…"

"Steve no time, keep an eye out and when I say pull that red lever you do it!"

Steve felt a shiver at the tone of his voice; this was Colonel Stark in command, cool, and confident. "Be safe," he mumbled as he took a flying run towards the lever, and managed to land right into an unfriendly.

In the engine compartment Tony was having an out of body moment. Thinking that this wasn't the craziest thing he'd ever done…and that fact spoke volumes about his life.

Standing beside the turbines in the plummeting air ship he worked quickly eyes reading the stats and calculations JARVIS was reflection across his latest work a portable set of glasses that allowed him to keep his AI with him.

Working fast he jumped the engine, hit the switch, and started climbing towards a small exit hatch, "Ok Cap need the lever now."

There was a long static pause before an out a breath Steve came back, "Need a minute." Tony felt the engine begin to shudder under him as he stared at the small sealed hatch. His only way out….not good.

"Ummm…babe need that lever…" he said trying to quell his rising panic. The rotors ominously begging to groan and grind. He heaved his shoulder against his exit, doing noting more then bruising his shoulder, "So not good." He craned his neck slightly watching as the engine finally began to move.

Well at least he managed to save the carrier.

Leaning back he closed his eyes setting his jaw, wondering if he should apologize to Steve… opening his mouth to do just that he was forestalled as the hatch behind him opened and he was tumbling back out of engine and onto a man.

Steve panted, shocked when Tony seemed to appear out of nowhere landing firmly on the man who'd been shooting at him. "Tony?" he called worriedly hurrying down towards the prone man.

Tony moaned rolling off the now unconscious black clad man, thankful not for the first time of his size. Groaning he looked upward into worried blues, "The phrase 'nick of time' mean anything to you?"

Steve huffed a relieved laugh as he reached out hauling the bigger man to his feet. Tony reaching out with bloody torn knuckles pulling that beloved blond head to rest against his own.

Adrenaline thrumming through them, Tony closed his eyes just breathing. Feeling the warm, alive, man pressed so close to him. Big hands, covered in leather settled on his hips pulling him close.

When Fury's voice cut through the battle fueled haze, "Agent down…repeat Agent Phil Coulson is down."

Like a bucket of ice water his words struck deep to the two men, both looking suddenly upwards.

"Medics! Get there now!" Agent Hill's voice echoed hollowly to them.

"No need…they're already here, and called it." Tony's heart plummeted in his chest, as hands tightened against Steve pulling him closer.

-#-#-#-

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor…I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye…maybe I had it coming." Director Nick Fury sighed heavily, glancing at his last hope…humanities last hope really.

Unfortunately humanities last great hope was looking a little worse for wear at the moment.

Clasping his hands behind his back, he continued on. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the terreract, but I never put all my chips on that number…because I was playing something even riskier."

Tony stared resolutely at the table, something sparking in his mind as the Director's words filtered in. "There was an idea, called the Avengers Initiative. It was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could be something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to…fight the battles that we never could.

He paced around the table, face betraying nothing as he paused staring unseeingly out the large windows. Clasping his hands behind his back he rocked on his heels, "Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. Still believing in hero's…"

Tony heard enough the pieces falling into place in his head. The assignment to SHIELD, setting him up with Steve Rogers, the file…they had played him. A confusing tangle of emotions welled up in chest, he needed to get out - get away. Without a word he was up and moving putting distance between him and Fury.

Fury watched as Stark ran…Rogers hot on his heels. Alone the Director looked down, lips twisting sadly, "Well it's an old fashioned notion I guess."

Steve followed Tony to where the holding cell once hung, dark eyes staring intently at the brown smear on the bulkhead walls. Pausing in the doorway he silently studied the worn looking man. For the first time since he'd met Colonel Tony Stark, Steve thought he looked small, and unsure of himself.

"Tony?" he ventured softly, waiting patently until he looked up at him.

"He was out of his league Steve…I'm out of my league here…" his voice was small scared. "This…whatever," he gestured around them. "This is beyond me Steve, I'm not a hero. I don't have super powers…I'm nothing special."

Steve was moving towards him then shaking his head vehemently with each denial, "No Tony that's not true-"

The dark haired man turned on him, wide eyed, "I'm not Steve! I'm not even fit for combat. You want to know why I got that discharge so fast? Because I was already on my way out when they sent me to SHIELD. I have a chest full of shrapnel, and a 'sorry you're useless now'."

Steve's heart throbbed painfully in his chest as he reached for the man, gripping his hands tightly. "But you are special, Tony…you…you made me want to be a hero again." Steve confessed softly, releasing one hand so he could cup the frowning face.

"This new time was confusing…I didn't want…I wish I had been…" he looked away embarrassed then, the words too painful to utter. Yet Tony seemed to understand all the same, still clasped hands squeezed tightly.

"But you, you Tony made me believe that there were still good people. Still heroes in the world. You don't need anything to make you special Tony, you already are."

For the first time Steve saw the big man flush, dark eyes hesitant but hopeful. "It doesn't matter what Fury, the military, or SHIELD did and or didn't do. What matters right now is I need you, we need you…the world need's you. Loki is about to do something terrible and he needs to be stopped."

Tony looked into those far to earnest blues and all he saw was the belief…Captain America believed in him. Christ that was humbling. Damned if he was going to let him down.

Taking a shuddering breath he nodded slowly, putting his considerable mind to work. Steve taking the hint switched gears instantly, "Loki still needs power doesn't he? If he could come up with a list…" he trailed off as Tony spoke over him.

"He made it personal…"

Steve frowned confused, "That's a point?"

A dark head was nodding eagerly, "That is the point, that is Loki's point he hit us right where we lived why?"

Steve was no slouch he nodded solemn catching on, "To tear us apart."

"He had to conquer his greed, but knows he has to take us out to right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, wants to be seen doing it…he wants an audience."

Cap was nodded eagerly, "Right we caught his act in Stuttgart." Blue eyes watched the man he'd fallen in love with eagerly, the genius was onto something the gleam in his eyes bright. Steve fought back the grin; Tony Stark on a roll was awe-inspiring.

"That was just previews babe...this is opening night and Loki is a full tilt diva. He wants flowers, parades; monument built to the skies with his name plastered…" he trailed dark eye impossibly wide.

"Son of a bitch…" he muttered, as he gripped Steve's face kissing him roughly. The blond man barely had a moment to eagerly to respond before he was released dazed and disheveled, lips rosy and swollen.

"Round up the troops. I'll meet you there, see if I can stop what ever it is Dr. Selvig is about to do."

Steve grabbed him hauling him close to kiss him thoroughly once more. "Be safe," he mumbled against chapped lips.

Tony grinned, "Always."

Turning the combat clad man was halfway out the door when suddenly a thought crossed Steve's mind, "Tony, why does Fury call you Iron Man?"

That beloved figure paused, only half turning this time, his smile not reaching his eyes. "A nickname I got after the cave. With so much metal in my chest…they started calling me Iron Man as a joke."

He finally turned to Steve fully an ironic twist to his lips, "Silly isn't it?"

Steve shook his head slowly, solemnly "Somehow it fits…"


	16. Dinner?

Author's Note: Sorry wanted to get this up sooner, so busy during the summer through. Hoping to get the last one up tomorrow. So we can get this one finished up, thank you to everyone who's been reading and enjoying.

Not beta'd yet will get the beta version up as soon as my beta get's around to it.

Chapter 16 – Dinner?

Tony Stark, formally of the United States Military was sure this was all some horrendous nightmare. And the only thing keeping him grounded in this suddenly incomprehensible reality was the too warm heaving back pressed up against his own.

Leaning back into the strength Tony felt his chest labor audibly. Breath wheezing in and out painfully as he clenched the twisted metal bar in his hand tightly, waiting for the next attacker to bear down on him. Only able to remain upright by sheer will and adrenaline alone, he felt small comfort that Captain America too, was feeling the strain.

Gasping dark eyes drifted upwards to the large hole between worlds, the aliens pouring in without end. He felt his jaw clench in fruitless rage, they'd been unable to stop the invasion from happening. He felt the failure acutely.

Tony had arrived not long before the others, in an effort to prevent Selvig from staring up the machine. When that hadn't worked he'd tried to shut down the portal, utterly failing.

Then to top it off, a man who was far to partial to emerald green had thrown him from his own Tower. Well technically Pepper's Tower but damit his name was on it. It was only a well-timed appearance of Thor that had saved him from becoming a smear on the sidewalk.

The tired, horse voice of Captain America cut through his battle-addled brain, "Ok?"

"Define ok," he wheezed back swinging his makeshift weapon with deadly accuracy.

Steve managed a huff that could have been a laugh, "Not dead."

A sadistic grin crossed the big man's face, "In that case I'm fan-fucking-tastic."

Only Tony knew he couldn't last much longer…they couldn't last much longer. The Avengers were making a damned valiant stand, but by sheer numbers they were overwhelmed.

They needed a miracle.

"I think I can close it!" the breathless disjointed voice of Black Widow cut across the comm's. Tony briefly thinking 'ask and you shall receive', as a small bud of hope began to blossom in his chest.

His hope however was short lived as a new voice, clearer, quieter echoed in his ear from a closed channel.

"Stark you hearing me?" the voice of Nick Fury spoke soft and resigned.

"We have a missile headed straight for the city." The words rang with horrifying finality.

Biting back the litany of curses Tony managed to grunt back, "How long?"

"Three minutes at best."

This time he did swear, "Fuck! JARVIS can we hack it?" He spared a moment to bash the skull of one of the fuck ugly aliens as he waited for the AI to run the program.

"It is a Stark missile sir, I can drop it now in the water."

Tony hesitated a moment, he could hear Steve giving Widow the order to close it. His exhausted mind managed to kick over, an idea forming in an instant.

"No wait, we have incoming and I know just where to put it."

He switched back to JARVIS his brain moving like quicksilver, "Can we change trajectory of the missile with a modified code instead of dropping it?"

The computer was prompt in answering, "We can sir but you need to get close to it in order to…"

"How close?"

"A foot."

Tony didn't even waste his breath swearing this time; instead he rounded on Thor who landed nearby looking curious. Steve was still focusing on the aliens.

Hurrying to the Norse God Tony grabbed him, "Top side now."

Nodding the big man whirled his hammer unquestioningly. Vaguely Tony heard Steve yelling at him, screaming at him. He couldn't, wouldn't look at him. He had to do this, had to end this.

Gritting his teeth he held tighter as they flew upwards bypassed the machine and Tasha to the very peak. Right into the path of that godforsaken missile.

"Get back to the Cap, watch his back," Tony ordered Thor; turning away as JARVIS quickly feed him the coordinates. His window was fast closing. Thor hesitated looking at him expression unreadable.

"Go I got this," Tony assured him with more confidence then he felt. Finally relenting he nodded taking off leaving him alone. Pushing away the sudden bubble of fear he turned his attention to what he was about to do.

"Tony what are you doing?" Steve's voice was a barely contained frantic.

"Have to do this," he replied as he pulled the rope from his pocket.

"No Tony…Tony no…."

"Ready JARVIS?" he whispered ignoring the tremor in his voice. Quickly he knotted one end of the line before he cinched the rope, wrapping it about his arm. No time to anchor off properly.

Taking a shuddering breath he waited for the mark, trying not to listen to the horse terrified voice of the man he loved.

"Now," JARVIS said and Tony was running; leaping into empty space. The missile looming sickeningly close.

In the air Tony flipped holding his breath, as proximity alarms screamed, and lines of code flashed blindingly before his eyes. The warhead coming within inches of hitting it's mark before abruptly changing trajectory directly upwards and into the gaping hole between worlds.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Tony felt as if he hovered weightlessly looking upwards into the ominous maw. Watching, not daring to breath as the missile disappeared.

Tony exhaled then and the world spun back into motion as gravity caught up to him. Abruptly he was swinging quickly towards the building hitting the wall with bone jarring force, his head ringing with the contact.

Vaguely he could hear Steve yelling in his ear, but his voice was distant fading out. His arm was screaming in agony as he dangled exhausted from the end of the rope. Grayness beginning to creep across his vision as he forced his aching neck to look upwards. Just in time to see a ball of brilliant light explode within its depths.

Moments later the light of the tesseract disappeared and the hole began to slowly close.

A slow exhausted smile pulled bloodied lips as he felt his grip on the rope slacken.

His body beyond endurance beginning to give way.

Wheezing audibly he slipped further his gloved burning faintly as it slid on the rope. The blackness was overwhelming as he found it hard to draw a breath in his ruined chest. Gasping he slumped forward his hold failing and he fell into oblivion.

-#-#-#-

"Tony answer me!" Steve was on the cusp of a full-blown panic attack, frantic eyes searching upwards.

Beside him Thor pointed, "Look Captain!" Sure enough a large figure was plummeting out of the sky.

"Tony!" Steve gasped looking towards the worn looking demi-God beside him for help.

"Fear not Captain," he assured him beginning to swing his hammer. When with a roar another beat him to the punch.

Surprised Steve watched with a sort of detached amazement as the Hulk snatched the falling man from the sky. The huge green figure swinging towards them, Tony clutched in his hand limp as a rag doll. The Hulk landed heavily, dropping the combat clad man before them none to gently. Wincing Steve hurried to his side.

"Tony," he whispered dropping to his knees beside the unmoving man. "No please," his voice a bare hiss of air as his battered body seemed unable to get the words out. Apparently the Hulk was not suffering from something similar, he voiced his displeasure rather eloquently; he roared loudly.

With a gurgling wheeze Tony inhaled noisily, eyes blinking sluggishly.

"Tony!" Steve wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry; he settled for a watery smile as dark eyes settled on him with a pained smile of his own.

"Did you kiss me?" Tony croaked voice horse.

"Not yet was going to ask the Hulk to do it first," Steve joked shakily.

A gravelly chuckle had Tony glancing at big green, "Thanks for the catch man." Banner's alter ego shifted on his knuckles grinning pleased at the praise. Tony tried to sit up, shifting painfully, before lying back down on the wrecked pavement with a moan.

"What happened?" he asked trying to breath as shallowly as possible.

Steve gifted him with a twisted smile "We won."

Tony Stark felt every single one of his bruises, aches, and pains. "Sweet, well done team. Let's take the day off then…just not come in tomorrow. Actually you know what? I retire, going to move into that Tower and fill it with cats…Steve you can come too."

The blond bit his lip giddily happy to hear Tony ranting, "Tony that's crazy…"

Dark, dazed eyes looked at him from his position on the ground. "No way poor people are crazy…I'm rich I'm eccentric." Exasperated blue eyes rolled, but Thor and the Hulk looked rather entertained by the conversation.

Steve leaned over him then, filling his vision completely. Tony wasn't sure whether it was the flames from the burning city, the waning sun, or the concussion he no doubt had, but Tony thought he looked like an angel. He was dirty, bloody, and he looked like he'd been run over by a truck… but Christ he was beautiful.

"How about dinner?" Tony found himself breathing. "There's shawarma down the street, I've never had it but been wanting to try it…" he trailed off as suddenly bloody lips where on his own kissing him soundly.

And it was a sad state of affairs when Tony's body couldn't even summon an interested response.

"I see you guys, when did that happen?"

Blushing Steve pulled away and Tony grinned, "Glad to hear you lived through that Princess Merida, I almost missed you."

Clint snorted, "Nice one…but don't change the topic, I totally shipped that."

Steve shaking his head interjected before the pair really got wound up, "We're not done yet I think Loki's waiting."

Thor nodded solemnly, "My brother must answer for this."

Slowly, carefully, Tony was lifted to his feet compliments of Steve and the Hulk.

"Right…then shawarma." Tony said hopefully as he leaned heavily on the solid blond man.

Smiling Steve held him close, "Then dinner."


	17. Epilogue

Author's Note: Promised I'd get this up ASAP! Here it is, finally the conclusion to this one. It's been a bumpy road but managed to get through it. Love it or hate it, certainly stirred up a lot of controversy. To those who appreciated and followed along with this I am forever grateful for your support, it's what pushed me to finish this. This last one it for you.

WARNING MAN ON MAN ACTION AHEAD

Epilogue

_6 months later_

"Okay, let's do this right," the big figure muttered as he tromped to the taped mark on the lab floor.

"Start mark, half a meter and to the right," he adjusted the pulsing blue glow strapped to his chest. On his feet large metal boots, a mess of wires and circuitry. His hands sported more metal and wires, a glow resting innocently against his palms.

"Dummy, look alive, you're on standby for fire safety," the robot whirred and clicked, raising the fire extinguisher. Shaking his head Tony turned to his other machine carrying a large video camera. "You, roll it."

Straitening he spoke aloud to JARVIS, "Activate hand controls... okay, we're going start off nice and easy. See if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift."

Settling he held his arms by his side, "In three... two... one..." the thrusters ignited and he felt himself flying very suddenly upwards at a far too rapid rate. The ceiling stopping his unexpected flight rather abruptly. As he ricocheted off before landing heavily on top of his tool chest, where a far to exuberant Dummy abruptly doused him.

Dazed he huffed a pained groan, finally hearing the laughter from the far side of the room. A few seconds later the grinning face of Clint Barton was in his field of vision, "You ok man?"

Tony struggled to sit upwards, his bruised body protesting, "Had worse," he grunted.

Still laughing the archer helped him up, eyeing the contraption strapped to his chest. "What were you trying to do anyway?"

Tony shook white foam from his hair, "Fly," he said casually.

Clint whistled, "Awesome man… for the record, you definitely flew."

The big man found a grin, "I did didn't I?" moving stiffly he navigated towards the computer to recalibrate, ignoring Dummy following him closely in case he spontaneously combusted. Tapping away he watched the information from the test scroll by, "Anything you wanted Clint?"

The blond man joined him idly glancing at the stats he didn't understand; "Yup Steve called me to remind me I'm to drag you to the fundraiser tonight."

Tony froze another pained moan finding it's way up his throat; he'd forgotten about the fundraiser. "Shit," he mumbled rubbing his head.

Clint gave him a sympathetic look, "I know, but it's a good cause, for the veterans."

Grumbling irritated now he pulled off the ad hoc contraption, his shoulder aching dully. "So are these like jet boots?" the other man asked curiously studying them as Tony set them on the bench.

"Yes and no," he explained rather unhelpfully.

"Is there a plan for this?" the shorter man asked gesturing to the mess as they moved out of the lab.

Giving his friend a half smile, Tony stuffed big hands in his stained jean pockets. "I was thinking about making a suit."

Opening the door they stepped out Clint looking interested, "Would appreciate if you maybe kept that rather undignified flight between us, no point worrying Steve…"

Clint laughed loudly at that, holding out a fist, "Bros before hoes man." Tony returned the fist bump as they headed upwards, silent for a moment.

"I won't tell Bruce you called him your hoe."

A genuinely grateful look was tossed his way by a relived looking assassin, "Thanks."

Laughing the pair headed to dress, the dreaded fundraiser waiting.

-#-#-#-

Black boots thumped hollowly on the too clean floor, as the figure clad in black made his way deep into the facility. Nick Fury letting his feet carry him, he'd been making this same trek for months now.

Rounding the corner, he strode confidently into the hospital room, moving to the side of the figure propped up in bed. Glasses perched on the end of his nose as he shuffled through an obscene amount of paper work.

"Phil, you're supposed to be recuperating," Fury tried sternly, as he fell automatically into parade rest.

The Agent returned the look flatly, "If I don't do it, who will?"

Chuckling the Director clasped his hands casually behind his back, "How you feeling?" he asked concern bleeding into his normal brisk tone.

"Fine, ready to get out of here," the man on the bed returned sourly. He'd wanted to get out of this room months ago.

"The Doctor's said tomorrow, but you'll need to check in once a week."

Satisfied Phil nodded crossing his arms over his chest, "So how are they getting along?"

Nick knew who he meant right away, the motley collection of superhero's living together in a large Tower in the middle of New York. The Avengers. "Good, they seem to have found their stride together. Don't think we could separate them if we tried." His lips twitched slightly at the rather sour expression that statement elected.

"You still upset Stark wasn't killed by aliens?" he asked his number one Agent.

Colsoun sent him a sidelong look, "No…no…" he mumbled looking down and away with a heavy sigh. Nick cleared his throat to keep from laughing, he wasn't sure Colsoun would ever forgive Stark for corrupting Captain America.

"He's a good man," Phil said softly, grudgingly. "A war hero, and a superhero…"

Curious Nick raised a brow, "High praise from you."

Sighing Coulson looked up at him, expression torn between pained acceptance, and grudging respect. "The man fought beside Thor, Cap, Hulk…even Black Widow and Hawkeye, with nothing more then a rebar and grit. He proved to the world you don't need special powers to be a hero…anyone can be one."

Nick Fury felt his heart soften a little, he wasn't a man given to fanciful thoughts but after what had happened in New York, when all the dust had settled and the ever-resilient city began to rebuild; he'd found himself believing in the impossible. The Avengers had shown him that.

"Tony Stark is something, and he and Captain America together…well we'll just have to wait and see how far they go." Fury said with an almost wistful smile.

On the pristine hospital bed the other man mirrored the grin, "I guess we will…"

-#-#-#-

He woke slowly, languidly, eyes reluctant to open. He didn't want to wake, pressed close to the delicious warmth. Listening to the gentle almost inaudible wheeze of the man so close to him, coupled with the familiar soft rustle of a page turning.

Unable to resist he smiled blinking blue eyes open as he rolled to look at the man in bed with him. Taking in dark eyes focused on the text before him, brows drawn together as he read. Steve slowly leaned up to kiss that furrowed brow.

"Morning," he breathed voice husky from slumber.

Chocolate eyes shifted to him briefly, "Morning beautiful."

Pale cheeks heated in embarrassment at the endearment. "What time you'd come to bed last night?" he asked curiously stretching luxuriant in the large comfortable bed. One of the few things Tony had splurged on for the bedroom…eventually. But not before they had ruined several other beds. Steve eventually managed to convince him to just get something that would support their large frames, during their amours activities.

"About 3…3:30," Tony said absently big hand cradling the book as he flipped the page. His other arm still wrapped around Steve.

Blue eyes crinkled as he hummed in amusement, "Good part?" He asked glancing the title of the trashy romance he was reading, _Born in Sin._

Grinning Tony pressed a kiss to his sleep tousled head, "Yup."

Comfortable in the quite idleness the super solider was loath to move. Contentedly he contemplated the last year of his life.

He'd known the moment he'd met Doctor Erskine that his life was never going to be normal again. As the years had passed his predictions had proven to be uncannily accurate. He'd seen and done things he'd never imagined. The least of which was lying in the arms of Tony Stark, in the middle of New York City seventy-years in the future.

Loki and the failed invasion had been the baptism by fire for the Avengers. Fury had bet the farm on them and walked away something of a hero in his own accord. They all had. Pictures of them had been everywhere following the end, speculation running rampant, and wildly unfounded rumors plagued them daily.

Out of all of them though it had been Tony who'd taken the brunt of the scrutiny, not minding taking some of the heat off the team. Apparently the rather reclusive son of Howard Stark becoming a 'superhero' had been big news.

"Are you supposed to be working?" Steve asked snuggling closer, throwing a big arm over the wide, scarred chest of his lover gently tracing the raised lines.

"Not today my love, today I am spending it right here," he murmured finally setting aside the book, gathering Steve into his strong arms. Laughing softly the other man burred his face in the warm neck inhaling deeply. Tony always smelt of warmth, old spice, and faintly of metal; he loved it.

Big callused hands smoothed down his back, squeezing and caressing. Steve hummed in appreciation moving to slowly kiss well-known lips. Grinning Tony rolled them pinning the blond to the bed, settling between muscular thighs. Teasingly he rolled his hips as Steve moved his hands up his back to caress Tony's newest tattoo. It was a familiar shield flanked by small wings, an homage to Captain America.

Tony rolled his hips again grinding clothed erections together, watching as Steve arched back body responding beautifully to the friction. Tony kissed him deeply, languid, he was in no hurry; having every intention of watching Steve come apart beneath him.

Lips and tongue kissed and caressed every line of perfect muscle, tracing every plane. From neck to knees he worked, before slowly pulling off wet boxer briefs eyeing the impressive, weeping erection.

"Tony please!" he begged arching his hips upward, trying to find some sort of relief. Shuddering the big dark haired man, reached fumbling for the beside table and the lube. Steve leaned up eagerly pushing Tony's briefs down grasping his painfully hard erection in his hand jerking him teasingly.

"Shit," he cursed trembling hands gripping the tube as he hurried to slick his fingers, bringing them to press against Steve's entrance working him open expertly.

"Tony, yes! God yes!" he hissed rocking back on the thick digits as his worked a second inside stretching, prepping.

Holding onto his own control by a thread Tony pulled away, tenderly kissing Steve when he whimpered at the loss. "Shhh," he eased against sweet lips as he slicked himself up settling firmly between outstretched legs. Groaning he pressed forward, feeling the tight muscle give way as he slid deep inside.

"Shit Steve," he breathed holding still buried to the hilt as he waited for the other to adjust.

Panting, Steve moved first, arching up, urging his lover to move. "Tony move," he pleaded. With a breathy chuckle the other finally complied, his thrusts slowly, steadily, methodical as Steve whimpered and cried beneath him. Demanding he move faster, harder, deeper.

Tony hid his wide smile as he bit down on the sweat slick collarbone. Steve was rather demanding during sex. Not that Tony minded in the least.

"Tony, oh yes Tony!" reaching between them Tony wrapped a big hand around the painfully erect super soldier jerking him as he thrust harder. Looping a big leg over his shoulder he changed the angle hitting his sweet spot head on.

"Oh God yes Tony!" Steve cried as his back bowed, the bed as it creaked ominously.

"Steve," he groaned jerking faster as he felt his own orgasm creeping up on him. Steve reached his crisis first spilling hotly across the rough hand pumping him. Tony right behind him as he came spilling deep inside.

They collapsed to the bed a hot sweaty tangle of limbs, as Tony pressed kiss to his lover's sweaty temple. Content to stay this way forever.

"Love you," Steve breathed squeezing the big arm encircling him.

"Good," Tony mumbled, "Because I love you too." Smiling Steve felt a yawn catch him again, already able to feel Tony's breath beginning to even out, the big man draped heavily across him pressed tight.

Blue eyes drooped tiredly, he really should clean up, the mess on his stomach already cooling but at the moment he couldn't be bothered. "Don't think I didn't notice that bruise on your shoulder," Steve mumbled quietly.

He could hear the grin in Tony's voice, "What bruise?"

"The one you got trying to fly," he returned flatly snuggling further into the embrace.

"Who squealed?" Tony mumbled nuzzling into the super soldier's neck.

"I don't reveal my sources," he said softly sleep looming so sweetly close. "You really trying to make a flying metal suit?" he asked. His question going unanswered as Tony had finally succumbed to sleep.

Steve smiled indulgently, "You're already my Iron Man," he said softly, eyes drifting close.

End.

* * *

So that's it for this one, think I may try my hand at a Hulkeye, sort of a fan of that pairing right now and I sort of want to do a different take on Bruce. As always thanks for reading, and although this one was a rather rocky go, for those who enjoyed it for what it was thanks. As always when my beta get's to the correcting I will be fixing it up, but the story itself will not be changing.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
